


Pretty in Pink

by Fr333bird



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Feel-good, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rimming, Spanking, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett is straight, honestly, but Riley isn't. And Riley looks confusingly pretty in the corset that he's wearing for a bet.  One thing leads to another and bam.  This was originally intended as a kinky little oneshot, but these boys were so much fun to write I needed to keep going while they figured things out.<br/>All human characters.  College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnersun/gifts).



> I was sure I'd posted this on AO3 ages ago, but apparently not. It's too late to put all the chapters up tonight but I'll get them up over the next day or so. It's long since complete!

“It’s pink.” He arches an eyebrow at me as he states the obvious.

“Yep,” I grin at him. I rarely get to see Riley looking even remotely uncomfortable, so I like to enjoy the rare moments when they happen. “Rose reckons this is the most likely to fit you, it’s a bit on the large side for her – and you wouldn’t stand a chance of getting into anything you borrowed from Alice.”

“It’s lacy.” His brows draw together and his lips twist in uncertainty.

I’m still holding the hanger towards him. Riley stares at it, taking in the contents. He’s obviously weighing his options. Refuse to wear it and lose the bet, or suck it up and put it on.

“Oh fuck it.” He rolls his eyes and takes it out of my hand. “Twenty bucks, and you’d better pay up, Em.”

Totally worth it.

I chuckle as I leave his room and head to the kitchen to grab a beer. 

I guess some dudes would be uncomfortable having Riley as a roommate, but we get along well and I don’t have a problem with his sexuality. He’s never been shy about the fact that he likes guys as well as girls. He calls himself pansexual, says he doesn’t like to limit his options. 

He made it pretty plain early on that he thinks I’m hot, but I told him that it was never gonna happen. I was flattered and all, but I like tits and a pussy. He just shrugged and said he’d figured that was probably the case, but it didn’t hurt to put the thought out there. 

I’d be lying if I said that he hadn’t sowed the seed of an idea. Before he asked me flat out if I was interested, I’d never considered doing anything with another guy. And now? I still don’t think it’s a road I want to go down but I guess I’m just a little intrigued.

“Emmett,” I hear him yelling from his room as I twist the lid off my beer. “Get in here, I need help with these stupid hooks.”

I take a swig as I walk back down the hallway and nearly choke as I step through the door of his room. 

“How the fuck do chicks manage to put these things on?” He grumbles.

He’s half naked, with his back to me. His torso is covered by the pink lacy corset that’s obviously causing the trouble. It’s hanging off him and he’s reaching around trying to do it up and totally failing. My eyes drop lower and stay there. He’s wearing matching panties. Pink lace panties. Pink lace panties that cover less than half of his ass cheeks. 

_Fuck me running_.

Riley’s ass looks disturbingly hot. It probably helps that he’s got that whole androgynous thing going on. Because seriously – from behind he could totally be a girl right now and it’s confusing the fuck out of my dick. His body is almost hairless, even the hairs on his legs are pale and hardly visible. He’s slender and lean and his legs are long. But his ass... his ass is fucking perfect. High and round and firm. 

“Dude,” his voice is impatient. I realize I’m practically drooling and feel my cheeks heat in confusion and embarrassment as he looks over his shoulder at me expectantly. 

“Uh, yeah... sorry, man.” I stumble forward, nearly tripping over my feet as I approach.

The corset fastens with hooks and eyes at the back and he’s made a right fucking mess of them in his attempts to do it up. I undo the ones that are wrong and start again at the top. The backs of my fingers brush warm skin. It’s so soft. As soft as the skin of any girl I’ve ever touched. I step closer so I can see what I’m doing better and as I inhale I register that he doesn’t smell like a girl at all. He smells clean and kind of nice but definitely all boy. Again with the confusion. My dick settles on half hard, which seems like a reasonable compromise. But the state of my dick is not something I want to examine too closely as my fingers work their way down to the small of Riley’s back, getting ever closer to that pretty ass of his. I like girls, I tell myself firmly. Riley is not a girl, he just looks disturbingly like one right now.

I reach the last hook and eye and note that he has two fucking perfect dimples above his ass cheeks. Of course he does. Because I’m not confused enough already and the universe clearly hates me.

“All done,” I say and my voice is embarrassingly rough. I clear my throat and step back.

“So how do I look?” Riley grins and turns to face me.

The dark pink satin hugs his torso perfectly. It’s a tight fit apart from the empty cups where soft curves should be. His flat, thinly muscled chest rises out of the lacy cups looking incongruous, but his skin is golden and smooth and his slender arms look graceful as he twirls and giggles. 

I look down further and burst out laughing. “Fuck, Ri. You’ll get arrested if you go out like that!”

The pink lace panties have a panel of sheer satin at the front, but they’re clearly designed for women and are completely inadequate when it comes to covering up Riley’s junk. One of his balls is half hanging out and the bulge of his dick is clearly visible behind the shiny fabric. Nothing is left to the imagination, I can even make out the shape of the head. I notice at this point that even with this very clear reminder that Riley is a dude and not a chick, my own dick is still rather more interested than I’m comfortable with. I choose to ignore it and focus on the immediate problem instead.

“You’re gonna have to put something on over those. ” I tear my eyes away and look up at him. 

He shrugs. “If you insist, as long as I still win the bet. Let me just get these stockings on and we’ll work something out.”

Half an hour and a couple of beers later we’re ready to roll. Riley is resplendent in the corset, sheer pink stockings and the panties. But the panties are now concealed by some hastily created shorts made from an old pair of jeans, cut as short as we could manage with the kitchen scissors. There’s a good eight inches of creamy thigh showing between the tops of the stocking and the denim but his testicles are no longer making regular appearances which is a big relief to me. I’m sure the other party-goers will appreciate that too.

Riley examines his appearance critically in the mirror before we leave. “I wish I had some heels,” he frowns. We don’t know any girls with size ten feet so he’s had to make do with his chucks but at least they’re red so they nearly match. 

“Come on, Lady Gaga,” I roll my eyes at him. “Hurry the fuck up, I need another drink.”

xOx

The party is on campus so we don’t have to walk far. Jasper opens the door to us and pisses himself laughing at the sight of Riley. 

“That’s not really the reaction I was hoping for, Baby,” Riley purrs and shimmies up to him running a finger down his cheek. 

Jasper backs away, still laughing. “Dude, you look scary.” 

It’s interesting watching the reactions as he wanders about and chats to people. Most of the guys just laugh and look away quickly, keeping their eyes firmly on his face. But I notice that some of the girls’ stares linger on him appreciatively. 

Riley laps up the attention and I find that I can’t look away. I stand by the wall, supposedly talking to Mike and Tyler, but my eyes are following Riley as he moves around the room. My beer is empty already so I go and find another. 

I drink steadily, trying to distract myself from the intrusive thoughts that I keep having of ripping that damn corset right off him and... and what? I close my eyes and lean back against the wall, my head buzzing with the alcohol, and I give in to my fantasies. Who am I kidding? The corset needs to stay on. I want to drag Riley back to our apartment, throw him down and fuck that fine ass I was admiring earlier. 

“Fuck, Dude,” Mike’s voice pulls me back to the present. “What are they doing to your roommate now? He’s insane.”

I look over to see Riley sitting on the sofa with Bella and Alice fluttering around him like butterflies. As I watch, Alice straddles his lap and paints his lips with bright red gloss, while Bella attacks him with eyeliner and brushes mascara onto his eyelashes. Riley pouts and bats his lashes when they’re done and the people around them laugh. Then Alice sprays glitter on his short pale brown hair, spiking it up and teasing the bits by his ears into little points. On any other guy it would look totally ridiculous but Riley just looks too fucking pretty for words. He sees me staring and winks at me.

“Jesus,” I mutter under my breath and stomp off in search of another beer.

The rest of the evening is like some bizarre form of torture. No matter how hard I try, I can’t stop watching Riley. I’m watching him like I’m a predator and he’s my prey, and I know it’s insane but I can’t control it. 

He keeps catching my eye and I know that he’s aware that I’m watching him. He’s totally getting off on it, the little fucker. He returns my gaze with sidelong glances from under his long, dark lashes. Every now and then I catch him adjusting himself in those sinfully short shorts. Of course that immediately reminds me what he’s wearing underneath them. I reflect with wry amusement that if he’s as turned on by this weird little flirtation that we’ve got going on as I am, then there can’t be much of his junk left inside those damn pink panties. No wonder he’s fucking wriggling and adjusting his dick every five minutes. 

Someone brings him a drink of something pink with a straw and an umbrella in it. There’s a burst of giggling as he toys with the straw suggestively. And this time, when he catches my eye, he holds my gaze and licks his lips deliberately, pornographically. I glare at him and he grins back at me unapologetically.

That’s it. I can’t fucking take any more. My dick is rock hard and aching and I haven’t even dared adjust it in case he notices. I’m pretty sure he’s well aware of the effect that he’s having on me but I don’t want to give him the satisfaction. I stumble toward the stairs and go in search of a bathroom. I need to jack off and I can’t fucking wait. But when I reach the top of the stairs my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out. The text is from Riley.

_See something you like?_

_You’re a fucking cock tease Biers_ , I reply, my stupid, big fingers skidding around on the touch screen in my frustration.

The reply comes back immediately. _If you need help with your cock, all you have to do is ask._

It feels as if all the blood in my body that wasn’t already there, drains away from my vital organs and re-routes directly to my dick. I slump down on the top step, feeling dizzy and slightly panicky. Was I really going to do this? 

But I’m already typing the words. _Meet me outside in five minutes_. 

When I close the front door behind me he’s waiting at the bottom of the steps. His eyes are dark and unreadable as I face him, my heart pounding in my chest. 

“Home?” he gestures with his head. 

I nod and we fall into step beside each other. I walk with my hands in my pockets, itching to touch him but unsure and wanting privacy before I chance it. We don’t talk, and the tension builds between us until it’s unbearable. My chest feels tight and I’m practically hyperventilating. I’ve never felt this nervous with a girl. 

I fumble with the key in the lock, cursing, until he reaches and takes it from me, his fingers brushing mine. He smirks at me as he opens it on the first attempt and holds the door open. I push past him, brushing against him deliberately and turn to watch him as he closes the door behind us. 

He advances on me, a hungry gleam in his eyes and grabs me by my belt loops, pulling me into him. He slides his arms sinuously around my neck and presses his face close to mine until I feel his warm breath on my lips. “Are you sure you want this?” He whispers.

I’m incapable of speech so I put my hands on his ribcage, feeling the lift as he breathes and the slippery satin under my palms. The moment stretches out between us. And then I nod my head.

“Thank fuck,” he groans and then his lips are on mine and everything is frantic. I taste lip gloss and his tongue as he pushes his way into my mouth, more aggressive than any girl. I feel the lightest scratch of stubble on my chin and it sends a surprising jolt of heat to my cock. He’s slim and lithe under my hands, but strong. I push him back against the wall but he gives as good as he gets, grabbing my hips and pulling me hard against him, grinding and moaning into my mouth. 

I reach for the buttons on his ruined jeans and unfasten them, desperate to get my hands on that ass that’s been in my fantasies all night. He helps me push them down and toes off his sneakers as he steps out of his pants. My hands slide round to feel his ass, and it doesn’t disappoint. It’s warm and firm, smooth under my hands and he shivers against me as I squeeze and stroke. My lips are on his neck, tasting and exploring, moving lower to lick along his collarbone and making him gasp and buck his hips into mine. 

Feeling bold, I slide my right hand around, slowly tracing a delicate line with my forefinger along the soft skin, just above the lace of his panties. When I reach the soft line of hair that runs down below his navel he bites me hard on the shoulder. I yelp, but I can take a hint. I move my hand lower and meet wet fabric, the satin of the panties soaked with wetness from his cock. He pushes into my hand and I explore the shape of him through the damp material. The head of his dick has escaped and is sticking out above the waistband now. When I run my thumb over the slick tip he whimpers, it’s a fucking beautiful sound. 

“My turn now,” he hisses and pulls me around, so that now I’m the one leaning against the wall. The dim overhead light in the hallway casts sharp shadows on his face, accentuating his cheekbones and the length of his eyelashes. He looks like a girl again but my hand is still on his dick, pumping it and making him gasp. It slips from my grip as he drops to his knees and I lean my head back and close my eyes as I feel him swiftly unbuckle my belt and open my pants, pulling my cock out with deft hands. 

When his hot mouth closes around my dick and his tongue flickers over my slit, tasting me, I suppress a sound that would have been frankly embarrassing if it’d escaped. He sets to work then, sucking and licking like he was born to suck cock. The boy is like some fucking genius of head giving, and within what feels like only minutes I’m almost ready to blow.

I pull his head away, chuckling as I notice the glitter in his hair. _What a gay cliché_. “Riley, stop,” I gasp. “I don’t want to come yet.”

He pulls off with an obscene popping noise; he does this shit on purpose I can tell. “What do you want, Em?” He asks me, looking up through his lashes, his lips wet and shiny with his spit and my pre-cum. 

“I want to fuck you,” I reply, my voice catching in my throat as my heart pounds faster. 

I hold my breath, terrified that he’ll say no. But his face breaks into a smile that’s fucking beautiful to see, and he stands up and takes my hand. “Come on, I’ve got condoms and lube in my room.” And he pulls me down the hallway before I have time to change my mind. 

Luckily Riley seems happy to take charge because I’m freaking out a little again at this point and have no idea what the fuck I’m doing. He bosses me around, tells me to strip for him and watches me while I do it. That shit turns me on. He just lies back on the bed in that fucking pink corset and stockings, and those damned panties that barely cover his cock and balls and he palms himself while he watches me. He even makes me flex for him so he can check out my muscles. He makes an approving noise and moves his hand faster on his dick. 

“So,” he says, raising his eyebrows. “Do you want me to strip for you? Or does this pink shit stay on?”

“Keep it on.” I feel myself blush furiously but the pink shit has to stay. He grins at me and my cock twitches. That just makes his grin get even wider. 

“Okay then.” He tosses me a condom. “Put this on.”

I tear the wrapper and roll the condom swiftly down my length as Riley slicks his fingers with lube and reaches down between his legs. He pushes the panties aside and prepares himself with impressive efficiency. Then he rolls over onto his hands and knees and presents me with that perfect ass. I make a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a whimper as I crawl onto the bed behind him. I’m past caring about the sounds that I make. I run my hands over his ass almost reverently. It’s so fucking beautiful it’s ridiculous. It makes me wish that I could paint or write poetry or some shit like that because this ass should be immortalized. I shake my head and chuckle at my insane thoughts. Riley turns his head and rolls his eyes at me. 

“Any time today would be good,” he huffs impatiently. 

I smack his ass for that comment, only lightly but it makes him jump and hiss all the same. So I kiss it better, licking the pinks marks left by my fingers. Then I grab the lube and smear it on my cock.

I pull the panties aside and take my first look at another dude’s asshole. _Wow_. I doubt mine’s that pretty to look at. Riley’s is pink and almost entirely hairless and if it wasn’t for the bulge of his balls below it, I’d think it belonged to a chick. Not that I’ve banged a chick in the ass yet, but I’ve had a look and thought about it once or twice. Riley’s hole is glistening from the lube he’s already applied and I reach a tentative finger out to touch. He arches his back and pushes back when he feels the pressure and I watch in amazement as my finger slips inside him. It’s tight and hot and feels fucking awesome.

“Fuck, Riley,” I mutter. 

“That is the general idea,” he wiggles his ass impatiently. “Get the fuck on with it would you?”

I let my finger slip out of him and I’m about to line my cock up at his entrance but then I realize something. This way around, he really _could_ be mistaken for a girl and since this is my first time fucking a guy, I want to appreciate it. He might be wearing a corset and pink panties, but Riley is all boy and I want to see him. I want to be able to see his cock while I fuck him. 

He senses my hesitation. “What now?” He’s actually starting to sound really pissed. This amuses me.

“Get on your back.” It’s my turn to take control now. “I want to see you while I fuck you.”

He moves quickly, his face surprised and flushed. “I didn’t think you’d like it this way around,” he says. “Straight guys usually prefer doggy.”

“Jesus. How many straight guys have you fucked, Riley?” I snort. “Actually, don’t answer that now. Shut up and let me fuck you.”

And miraculously he does just that. His eyes are intense as I tug those panties aside for the second time and press into him finally, and his breathing hitches. I go slowly, watching to make sure he’s okay but he nods in encouragement and pulls at my hips, telling me without words to go deeper. He’s so fucking hot and tight that I know I won’t be able to last long, but I try my hardest. I move slowly at first, taking my time and trying to control the urge to slam into him hard and fast. 

But Riley, as always, has other ideas. He wraps his legs around my waist and urges me on, his hand pulling the lace of his panties down so he can pump his cock as I push into him harder. I push his hand away because I want to touch him. I want to feel him cum in my hand. I curl my fingers around him and find a rhythm in time with my thrusts. I feel the build of tension, unbearable and I can’t hold on anymore. 

“ _Fuck… Riley_ ,” I gasp as my body bucks into him and I feel my cock twitch and spill into the condom. I keep up the movement of my hand on his cock and he follows me almost immediately, his fingers digging into my biceps and his legs wrap tight around me as he arches and spurts, splattering the pink satin of his corset with cum. It’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life, hands down. 

I collapse over him, panting into his neck. He smells of sex and musky sweat and hot boy. 

_Fucking hell, I’ve just fucked my roommate, my very male roommate_. 

Riley grabs my chin and pulls my head around, interrupting my freak out with a messy kiss and I stop over-thinking things and kiss him back for a while.

Eventually I pull away because I need to breathe, and I chuckle as I look down at the state of him. “Holy shit, Dude. Rose is going to fucking kill you if she finds out you jizzed on her corset.”

“Technically it was your hand on my dick when the jizzing occurred,” he points out. “So I think you need to accept your share of the blame. If we have to buy her a new set you can pay half.” Then he grins wickedly at me. “Actually, you owe me twenty bucks anyway so I reckon you can just pay for all of it.” 

He looks so fucking pleased with himself that I have to kiss him again just to wipe the smirk off his face. I could get used to this, I reflect as I slip my tongue into his pliant mouth. And if I buy Rose a new set of underwear, then Riley can keep this one… and maybe he’ll be up for a repeat performance sometime.


	2. Hello Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by [this picture](http://www.slashrules.tumblr.com/post/14355961188).

“Are you nearly ready?” I yell as I pass Riley’s closed door with my arms full of snacks for the party. “I could use some help out here when you’ve finished preening. They’ll start arriving soon.”

We’re hosting a Halloween party in our apartment for reasons that I’m not entirely clear about. It was Riley’s idea – these things usually are. So, we have about forty people coming over later in fancy dress to drink themselves into oblivion and trash the place. 

I’m already in my costume. It didn’t take long to put on since, frankly, there isn’t a lot of it. The Tarzan costume was also Riley’s idea. I agreed to it in a weak moment after a spectacular blow job. He knows exactly how to manipulate me. I let him think that it annoys me how he always gets his way, but I secretly quite enjoy the process of him winning me over – it’s usually more than worth it. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” I hear him reply. 

I roll my eyes, and go and dump the snacks in the living room and hurry back to the kitchen to get the next load. I’ve already put all the drinks out and tidied up to make more space for us to party. Riley’s been no help at all. He’s spent the whole of the last hour either showering or locked up in his room doing God knows what. He probably spent half the time jerking off if I know Riley, horny little fucker. 

Since the corset incident, as I mentally refer to it, our relationship has shifted irrevocably. We haven’t bothered to define this thing between us but I guess most people would call us fuck buddies. In public we act the same as ever. But in private we have sex – frequently and enthusiastically. There’s been a lot of experimentation for me. Riley’s always pushing my limits and mostly I’m okay with that. I’ve fucked Riley many times but he hasn’t managed to persuade me to try bottoming. I’ve learned to suck cock – quite passably apparently, but according to Riley I still need more practice. He’s not the most patient of teachers. 

At first Riley was worried that I’d only want him in the corset. And to be honest, after that first time and before anything else happened between us, I’d also wondered whether my sudden, unexpected attraction to him was all about that. But when we finally got down to flirting and fooling around together one night on the sofa a week or so after the corset incident, I quickly found that I wanted him just as much when he was dressed like a guy. Sometimes he still wears the corset for me but it’s mainly a turn on because of the memory of that first time, not because I need it. Riley’s just plain hot to me now, the corset was only a catalyst.

I do a last scan around the living room, making sure it’s safe for guests. We had a near miss last time some of the guys came over. We were sitting around drinking beer when I noticed a bottle of lube sticking out from underneath the sofa with an empty condom wrapper alongside it. I managed to kick them right under before anyone saw them – I think I did anyway because no one mentioned anything. 

My gaze falls on the DVD collection and I suddenly realize that there are a few titles lying around that I don’t want anyone to see. People know that Riley’s bi, but no one knows that I’m anything other than straight. I’m not really sure myself what I am yet, all I know is that I’m having fun and I don’t feel the need to label myself. But this thing between me and Riley is something that only we know about, and for now I’d like it to stay that way. So, having gay porn on display in the living room is probably not cool. 

Watching gay porn together was Riley’s idea, of course. But it turned out to be quite a good one. I was way more into it than I’d expected and it’s given me some ideas about things I might like to try sometime if I’m feeling brave enough, or horny enough. 

I pull out the DVDs with titles that might cause embarrassment and head back down the hallway to stash them in my room. As I pass Riley’s door I yell again.

“Hurry the fuck up, will you? What the hell’s taking you so long?”

There’s no reply this time. I push open the door to my room and shove the DVDs under my mattress, just in case anyone comes in here later. As I straighten up I hear Riley’s smooth voice behind me.

“So, what do you think?”

I turn to face him and am rendered speechless. I just stare at him, my mouth dry. Finally I make an attempt to speak but it comes out as an anguished croak. “Fuck!”

He quirks his eyebrows and shoots me a dirty grin. “Maybe later,” his voice is low and sexy and my knees feel suddenly weak.

I gesture at the loincloth that covers the hard bulge of my cock, thankful that I’m wearing tight briefs underneath it. “You seriously expect me to spend the night around _you_ wearing that, with me wearing _this_?” My voice squeaks but I think that’s only to be expected under the circumstances.

I let my eyes rake over him, taking him in properly, cataloguing the details this time rather than the whole effect. His body is encased from neck to ankle in a skin tight black cat suit. The dark fabric emphasizes the length and grace of his limbs, making him look like a dancer. His feet are bare, which I find strangely sexy. I’ve long since given up trying to analyze my response to Riley’s charms, I just accept it as fact and run with it. 

The cat suit leaves nothing to the imagination, he might almost as well be naked. I can see the outline of his cock through the clinging fabric where it lies, half-hard against his thigh. I swallow audibly as I drag my eyes up to his face. His cheeks are painted with black whiskers and his eyes are outlined with kohl, making them seem huge and dark in his pale face. Pointed black ears emerge from his light brown hair. They look very realistic since the band that they’re attached to is nearly hidden in his messy spikes. And if all of that isn’t enough to get my dick hard, he’s wearing a black leather collar around his slim neck with a small silver bell hanging from it. The bell jingles as he twirls around and wiggles his ass at me. I chuckle when I see that he has a fluffy black tail sewn on to the back of the suit. 

“So you like it then?” He asks over his shoulder.

“It’s... disturbing,” I reply honestly. I step forward and run my hands over his firm ass, it feels incredible through the slinky fabric. “Commando?” My voice is still a little hoarse. 

“Uh huh,” he replies arching his back and pushing himself against my hands.

I grab his hips and push my erection against him, sliding it up and down against his crack. “Motherfuck, Riley. You’re trying to kill me, I swear.”

He turns around to face me and teases my mouth with soft brushes of his lips and flicks of his tongue. I go to kiss him harder but he pulls back. “Mind my whiskers,” he warns. “It took me ages to get them symmetrical.”

Our cocks are pressed together now and he’s as hard as I am. I reach down and palm him through the material and he hums and grinds against my hand. We both groan when the doorbell interrupts us. 

“Hold that thought,” Riley grins wickedly. “You look so damn hot in that loincloth, but I can’t wait to get you out of it later.” 

We pull apart and adjust ourselves. Riley’s boner is way more noticeable than mine. The loincloth and tight underwear that I’m wearing do a reasonable job of covering me up. 

“You go and finish getting out snacks, and calm the fuck down,” I order him. “And I’ll get the door.”

xOx

I seem to spend most of my time around Riley with blue balls when we’re in public together because he’s such a fucking tease, so tonight is nothing new. However, normally I’m wearing more clothes and it’s easier to hide the effect he has on me. So, tonight I make a concerted effort to stay away from him and avoid his eye. 

It’s easy at first as the apartment fills up fast with our friends from school, and soon it’s noisy and crowded and I get sucked into the throng and don’t see Riley for a while. But after a few beers my resolve crumbles and I find myself seeking him out. He’s nose to nose with Victoria, a chick from his History class, and I bristle. She’s touching him way more than I’m happy with while they talk, and he’s not stopping her. 

He catches my eye across the room and his face gives nothing away. I try not to glare but I probably fail, because a few minutes later he’s left her on the sofa and is crossing the room towards me.

“Hey, Mike, Tyler,” he grins. “Nice costumes.” Mike’s dressed as a vampire and Tyler’s a zombie. Predictable but effective. “I’m gonna go find the tequila, time for some shots I think?” Riley smirks at me. He knows that tequila always makes me a little crazy.

He squeezes past me to get to the hallway and I feel his hand graze my ass deliberately as he passes. I nearly choke on my beer. 

He comes back a few minutes later bearing a tray with tequila, shot glasses, a plate of sliced lemon and the salt shaker. He obviously means business.

xOx

As the third shot hits my stomach my head starts to buzz. Riley’s just lining up his next one. I find myself unable to look away as he carefully tips the salt onto the web between his thumb and fingers. He grips the lemon and raises his glass ready. His eyes fix on mine as his tongue flicks out and laps up the salt. His eyes are hot and dangerous and I know that he’s thinking dirty, dirty thoughts. His throat bobs as he downs the tequila, and when he bites into the lemon I want to lick away the drops of juice that trickle from the corners of his mouth. My dick is filling again so I move away. I head for the kitchen hoping that a glass of water might sober me up and cool me off.

I find Bella and Edward in the kitchen chatting to Rose. I stay and talk to them for a while until the sounds of whooping and hollering from the living room makes us all head back through to see what’s going on in there.

Someone has brought Twister and there’s a heap of contorted people on the mat already. Four people appear to be playing but it’s hard to tell with everyone else crowding around. We watch and laugh as they all end up collapsing in a heap. It’s impossible to tell who won and who lost. 

Alice seems to have control of the spinner and is masterminding the game. “Right, who’s up next?” She looks around expectantly and catches my eye. “Em? You in?”

“Why not,” I grin. I haven’t played Twister for years but it looks like fun. 

Alice rounds up Rose and Bella too, then looks around for another victim. “Riley,” she grabs his wrist and pulls him over to the mat. “You’ll do.”

Riley catches my eye and his eyebrows flicker, a tiny movement but one that suddenly makes me question the wisdom of playing this game with him.

“Actually, I kind of need to pee...” I start, sidling away. But Mike shoves me back towards the mat.

“Don’t be a pussy Em, you can wait. It won’t take long.”

Shit.

“Okay, okay,” I huff. “Let’s get this over with.”

Alice decides it’s ladies first and spins for Rose, then Bella. Riley goes next and I go last. It starts off pretty sedate, as you’d expect. But on the second round it begins to get more interesting as we get tangled up in a mess of limbs. I end up crouched with my face pressed into Rose’s boobs. Since hooking up with Riley I’m a little less interested in boobs than I used to be, but I can still appreciate a nice rack when I see one. I tilt my head to grin at Rose and she rolls her eyes at me. Riley ends up behind me and I can feel the heat of his body through the thin material of his costume. It makes my skin tingle. 

By round four it all goes to hell. Bella collapses under Rose’s weight as Rose tries to get her left foot onto an impossible red, and both of them are out. And now that Riley and I have so much more space to work with it gets competitive and is clearly going to take a while before either of us slips up. We play with grim determination. It’s in my nature to be competitive and Riley isn’t one to back down from a challenge. He’s going to be hard to beat. He has the perfect build for this game with his long, lean limbs and I know from experience that he’s very bendy, but I’m trying hard not to think too much about that right now. Alice spins and calls and more and more people gather closer around the mat to watch and heckle as we play. 

At first my concentration on the game stops me from being affected by Riley’s proximity but as the game progresses I start to notice little things – the huff of his breath on my exposed skin as he leans over my torso; the warm scent of him when my nose is pressed into the nape of his neck; the soft brush of his fingers as he deliberately grazes my thigh when he reaches between my legs to get his hand to a green spot. 

Somehow we end up in what can only be described as a compromising position. I’m facing upwards, straining all my muscles tight to keep my ass from dropping onto the mat and he’s over me, top to tail... quite literally. His furry cat tail is hanging in my face and tickling like hell, and his crotch is just inches from my nose. With my close up view I can see that he’s sporting a semi and I can smell the musky scent of his cock. He no doubt has a similar view of my dick. I’m just glad that my loincloth is leopard print so no one will be able to see the wet patch that’s probably working its way through right about now. 

The next spin has him lowering himself down even closer to my face as the watching crowd falls about laughing. When I feel the hot, hard press of his dick against my cheekbone I can’t take anymore. I collapse dramatically and deliberately. 

“Okay, Biers. You win.” I say as I shove his hips up and away from my face. “Now I’m going for that piss.”

I sit up quickly, trying to hide my boner and push my way through the crowd. 

It’s not until I get to the quiet of the hallway that I hear someone behind me. I turn to see that Riley’s followed me.

“Do you really need a piss?” He asks, his dark eyes fixed on mine.

I shake my head.

“Do you need a fuck?” His face is full of intent in the dim hallway light. My mouth goes dry and my legs turn to water.

I nod.

He pounces and drags me through the open doorway of his room, closing it and locking it behind us, leaving us in near darkness.

“What if people notice we’re missing?” I gasp as his hands dive into my loincloth and he draws one of my nipples into his mouth and pinches it between sharp teeth. 

He pulls his mouth away and rests his cheek against my chest. “D’you wanna stop?”

I pause to think for a split second. He squeezes my cock and runs his thumb over the tip, and any concerns I have are gone. I need Riley now and I don’t fucking care if anyone notices we’re missing or suspects anything. Hell, at this point in time they could watch for all I care. 

“No,” I mutter sliding my hands down his back to squeeze his tight ass. “Don’t fucking stop.” 

He drops to his knees in front of me and frees my dick. His mouth is on me and my fingers are in his hair and the rest of the world ceases to exist altogether.

He sucks me hard, hot and wet and messy, and my hands slide around to the back of his head. My thumb catches the band holding his ears on and I chuckle, remembering what he’s wearing. I move one hand down and touch his collar, slipping a finger between the leather and his neck. My cock throbs in his mouth.

I push his head away and he lets my cock slip from his mouth with an obscene slurping noise. Riley’s always a noisy cock-sucker. I pull him back up and find his mouth with mine. His lips are wet and slick and I can taste my pre-cum on them. My hands roam over his body, seeking access to his skin and failing. 

“How do you get this fucking suit off?” I mutter against his lips. “I want to feel you.”

“There’s a zipper at the back.” He turns in my arms and I fumble around in the darkness with my stupid big fingers. Finally I find the little tag and it slides down smoothly. As the black fabric parts I see the pale gleam of his skin in the small amount of light that comes from his window. I push it off his shoulders and lower my head and lick and suck a trail down his spine as I pull the zipper down further. It goes all the way to where his ass starts to curve and I push the material apart and crouch to swirl my tongue in the dimples there. I don’t need light to see them, my tongue knows how to find them. 

I stand up again, impatient, and strip the suit off him. He turns and kisses me again as I pull his arms free and push the material down over his hips. We stumble back towards the bed and his feet get caught as he tries to kick his legs free of the clinging fabric. I catch him as he trips and then push him down onto the bed and untangle his feet. I strip off the stupid loincloth and briefs that I’m wearing beneath it and my dick springs free. 

“Put the light on,” I grip my cock as I speak and stroke it slowly. “I want to see you.”

He rolls and twists to reach the switch and the room is flooded with dim yellow light from the lamp by his bed. He turns back and looks up at me expectantly. His eyes are hooded and I watch as he runs his hands slowly over his torso. One dips lower and slides along his inner thigh as he spreads his legs for me and waits for me to move. He’s half propped up on his pillows, still wearing the cat ears and collar. On anyone else it would probably look ridiculous, but Riley even manages to make furry ears look sexy. 

“Roll over,” I tell him, and he complies immediately. Pushing himself up on all fours and presenting me with his perfect ass. 

I crawl onto the bed behind him and move close. I run my hands over the warm skin of his back, feeling him quiver with tension under my touch. I lean over, pressing my erection against the cleft of his ass and hitch my hips, sliding back and forth as I kiss and suck and nip at his back leaving a trail of pink marks on his golden skin. He pushes back against me and moans, one hand reaching down between his legs to jack his cock. I reach around myself and push his hand away, curling my fingers around hard, hot flesh – squeezing and sliding. 

I release his cock and he whimpers. I kiss and lick slowly down his spine until I get to the top of his crack. My hands grip his ass cheeks and I press him open to look at him. He arches and pushes back and his hole clenches, making my dick twitch. I know what he wants. I’ve seen how he reacts when we’ve watched the guys rimming each other in his porn collection. I’ve watched as his eyes go dark and he bites his lip, his hand moving faster on his dick. 

I’m freaking out a little as I move in close, but the tequila makes me brave. I run my nose up his crack and breathe him in. It’s musky, distinctive, but not unpleasant and his resulting gasp is enough to make me follow the path with my tongue. I feel the texture change as I reach his hole and he shudders and makes a high keening noise as I pause there and circle my tongue experimentally.

“Fuck... Em,” he bucks against me and I grip his hips tight as I start to lick in earnest. 

At some point he collapses forwards, his face pressed into the pillow. One arm is under his head and his other hand is on his cock again. I can hear the wet sounds of him jacking himself off as I make filthy noises with my lips and tongue on his ass. His moans and grunts get louder and with a gasp of “ _Oh fuck, yes_...” his hips hitch and I feel his hole pulse against my tongue as he comes with a hoarse cry. 

I pull away when he’s done and replace my tongue with my fingers. My cock is hard and aching for release. Two fingers slide in easily and it takes little effort to work a third inside. He’s wet with my spit and arches back against me as my fingers drag over his prostate. 

I pull them out and move quickly, rummaging in the drawer beside his bed for lube and a condom. I fumble and curse, desperate to be inside him, but finally I manage to get the fucking thing on. I slick myself with lube and squirt some onto his ass for good measure, rubbing it slowly in with my fingers until he snaps at me.

“Fucking tease!”

I slap his ass and he hisses. But I know he likes it. My fingers leave beautiful pink marks that match the ones on his back from my mouth. 

When I push into him I feel like I could come right away. He’s so fucking hot and tight and the sight of him beneath me all smooth and beautiful nearly does me in. I pause when I’m fully inside him and he seems to sense that I need to wait, because he’s uncharacteristically patient for once. His back rises and falls with his breath. I lower my head to press kisses between his shoulder blades and reach around to take his dick in my hand. It’s sticky with his cum and starts to fill immediately under my touch. I stroke him until he’s hard again and then I start to move.

I fuck him slowly at first, pulling back so I can look down at the sight of my cock sliding into his ass. That shit never gets old. The sight sends a fresh rush of blood to my groin and I speed up, pulling his hips back to meet me with every thrust. I’m sweating now and my skin slaps against his as he pushes back to meet me. I fuck him faster, harder and I hear the bell on his collar jingling. I lean forward again, reaching a hand around his throat. I feel the leather and metal under my fingers and it makes my dick throb. 

I move back again to hold his hips, taking my weight off him. “Jerk yourself off,” I pant. “I’m getting close.”

He reaches a hand down and I see his arm moving rhythmically as he strokes himself in time with my cock moving in his ass. But I can’t hold it in anymore and as I surge forwards again my balls tighten and I come with a groan, my whole body wracked with my orgasm. Riley’s still moaning beneath me and his arm’s moving furiously, so I pull out and push him over onto his back. I take his cock in my mouth and put my fingers back inside him, pressing in and rubbing him just right. He arches and comes, his body jerking off the bed as his hips buck and his salty cum floods my mouth. I carry on sucking, swallowing messily around him, but some of it escapes and slicks the movement of my mouth on his cock as I draw the last drops from him. 

He wriggles and gasps, sensitive now and reaches to pull me off his dick and drag me up by my hair. He licks his cum off my lips and we kiss, hot and slick, humming sounds of approval into each other’s mouths. Finally I pull back to look at him. He looks wrecked in the best possible way. His hair’s a mess and his face is flushed and gorgeous. 

“Your ears are wonky,” I grin. “And your whiskers are a lost cause.” I lick my thumb and wipe at the smudges that used to be perfect black lines on his face.

He just grins at me, like the cat that got the cream, and pulls me down for another kiss.

“I guess we’d better get back out there,” he says reluctantly when we break for air again. 

“Do you think you should paint more whiskers on?” I frown. “Someone might notice they’ve mysteriously vanished.”

“Let them notice,” he says lightly but his eyes are serious, locked on mine and there’s an unspoken question in them. “Anyone who’s sober enough to notice that my whiskers have gone astray will probably have already noticed that we’ve been missing for the last half hour.”

I realize that he’s probably right and I really can’t bring myself to care. So I just smile and kiss him again.


	3. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of blatant PWP based on [this picture](http://www.slashrules.tumblr.com/post/14779053687).  
> It's a shorter chapter, I was still just having fun with the characters at this stage and hadn't decided on a story arc.

Riley and I both get back to our apartment a few days after Christmas. We’ve been home to see our families, but want to party with our friends from school at New Years. I get back around lunchtime and he arrives a couple of hours later.

I was surprised by how much I missed him over the holidays. I got the odd text from him and we tweeted each other sometimes, but our relationship is still hazy and undefined. I would have liked to have talked to him on the phone, but didn’t want to look too needy by calling, and he never called me.

I’m sitting in the living room watching some movie when I hear his key in the door. My heart jumps in my chest, excited at the prospect of seeing him. I want to leap up and greet him but I stay where I am, acting cool.

I hear him dump his bags in his room, then he comes through and stands in the doorway.

“Hi Em,” he says, a huge grin plastered on his face. “Did you miss me?”

“Hey, man.” I grin back. I ignore his question but feel my cheeks heat a little. 

He’s flushed from the cold outside and his eyes are bright, hair ruffled. I want to go over and pull him into my arms and kiss him but I’m not sure what he’d think about that. We normally only kiss when we fuck. Although now that I think about it, fucking sounds like a great idea.

We stare at each other, the silence a little awkward. But then Riley moves across the room and he’s in my lap before I have time to think about it. His hands are in my hair and his lips are on mine and it feels awesome. His lips drag across my cheek and down my jaw and I grip his hips as he murmurs against my skin.

“I really fucking missed you.”

I smile into his hair. “Me too.”

“I have a surprise for you actually.” He pulls back and looks at me, amused but uncertain. “It’s just silly really... I know we said we wouldn’t get gifts for each other but I saw this and thought of you.”

“Aw no,” I protest. “I feel bad now. We weren’t supposed to get each other anything.”

“Well this is really for me as much as you,” he grins mischievously. “Do you want to see?”

I know that glint in his eye. “Does the pope shit in the woods?” I smirk at him. 

“Okay.” He turns to go. “Close your eyes, I’ll be right back.”

I settle back on the sofa and shut my eyes obediently. I listen to the distant sounds of him moving around in his room for a minute or two. My dick is filling with anticipation, usually if Riley wants to show me something it ends well. 

“Okay, do you still have your eyes shut?” His voice comes from the hallway.

“Uh huh,” I reply. 

“It’s kind of stupid really,” he says. “But I know you like it when I dress up in weird shit like this and I thought it was cute. You can look now.”

I open my eyes and I can’t help laughing. He looks hilarious... but also, being Riley, totally hot – and he knows it. He likes dressing up in strange things but he always picks combinations that show off his assets. My chuckle dies away pretty quickly as I examine his latest outfit.

He’s standing in front of me wearing skin-tight shorts made of red, stretchy fabric that hug him in all the right places. He’s half hard already and it’s plain to see. His torso is bare, his beautiful golden skin and lean body fully exposed. His legs are covered with long, red and white stripy stockings that stop high on his thighs, leaving just a few inches of bare skin between the white ribbing at the top of the stockings and the bottom of his red trunks. On his head he’s wearing a sparkly Santa hat trimmed with white fur. He’s grinning at my reaction when my eyes finally get back to his face.

“So, you like it?” He looks pointedly at the obvious bulge in my sweatpants.

“You look some weird kind of kinky elf.” I reply. “But apparently I’m into that shit. Now come here.”

He moves to stand between my legs. I run my hands over his flat, smooth belly, his hip bones, the curve of his ass under the silky red fabric. I grab his butt and pull him close and lick and suck at the strips of skin above his crazy stockings. He sighs and slides his hands into my hair, pulling my face up. I rub my cheek against his now very erect cock. 

“Suck me,” he murmurs.

I mouth him through the fabric at first, teasing him with my hot breath through the material until he tugs on my hair impatiently and bucks his hips. I love it when he’s pushy, I can never resist torturing him until he gets impatient. 

Finally I relent and hook my fingers into the stretchy material, easing it down around his thighs. His cock springs out, warm against my face and I bury my nose into the pale brown hair at his groin, loving the smell of him. 

“Please,” he whines, holding his cock and stroking it eagerly. 

I push his hand away and replace it with my own, guiding him into my mouth. Then I settle into giving him an awesome blow job. It’s the least I can do seeing as I haven’t got him a Christmas gift. I put all my new-found skills to good use. I suck and lick and swirl my tongue, alternating between taking him deep and sucking on the sensitive head until he’s gasping and the muscles in his ass start to clench under my hands. He comes without warning, but I know him well enough by now and was ready for it. I hold his jizz in my mouth until his cock has finished pulsing and then pull off to swallow. I grin up at him as he smiles back, flushed and panting. 

“Merry Christmas,” I chuckle. 

“Oral sex is always a thoughtful gift,” he nods, his lips still quirking up at the corners. “Right, it’s your turn now.”

He clambers onto me again and pulls my t-shirt off, kissing me and running his hands over all the skin he can reach. He pushes me sideways until I’m lying on the couch.

“Off,” he says, tugging at my sweatpants. 

I lift my hips obligingly as he pulls them down along with my underwear, taking my socks with them too and tossing the tangled bundle of clothing aside. Riley wriggles down between my thighs and spreads them wide, grinning up at me as I look down at him. His Santa hat is a little crooked now. I pull it off so I can slide my fingers into his hair and tug gently. Now it’s my turn to be impatient.

He sets to work, returning the favor and my head falls back against the cushions as I abandon myself to the sensation of Riley sucking my cock. The boy is a fucking genius at it. He works quickly, taking me deep with each movement and I feel the urge to come building quickly. His hands are on my thighs, spreading them wide and his thumbs graze my balls and then slip lower. I tense as I feel them move back towards my ass. He’s not touched me there before and when we’ve talked about it I’ve admitted that I’m nervous about it – although not totally averse to the idea. But his mouth feels incredible on my cock and when his thumbs brush the sensitive skin around my hole it feels weird, but good. I force myself to relax and spread my legs wider in invitation, humming my appreciation. 

He moves a hand up and touches my lips with his fingers. I realize what he wants and open my mouth, drawing his fingers in and sucking them to make them wet. Then his hand is back and his spit-slick fingers are circling my hole as he continues sucking my cock like a pro. I feel my body resist for a moment as he pushes a finger inside me but he keeps it there, working it in and out in tiny movements. It’s so fucking intense. I lift my hips and push back against him, showing him that I want more and he fucks me with his finger as I feel my orgasm building. 

“Fuck, Riley!” I gasp and grip his hair as I buck up into his mouth and clench around his finger. My cock throbs and jerks in his mouth as he swallows around me. My orgasm feels as though it’s been pulled from me and leaves me drained and trembling. When I stop quivering, Riley lets my cock slip from his mouth and crawls up my body to kiss me while I wrap my arms around him, his body warm against mine. 

“Merry Christmas, Em,” he murmurs against the skin of my neck when his lips leave mine. 

“A weird elf costume and first time fingering.” I chuckle as I tighten my arms around him. “Well it’s certainly an original present.”


	4. Happy New Year

Riley and I spend the next few days cocooned in a happy little bubble of sexy times. Our friends are still away with their families, we have no college work to do. We spend our time fucking, sleeping, eating, chilling and then fucking again. It’s pretty awesome. 

More and more, I find myself wanting to talk to him about what’s going on with us. I’m on the verge of broaching the subject several times but something always stops me, usually his hand on my dick or his tongue in my mouth. I’m not complaining. I love that shit, but the need to find out how he feels about all of this is an uncomfortable itch at the back of my mind that keeps nagging at me. 

We sleep together every night, something we’ve never done before. Since our time apart at Christmas something has shifted and by unspoken agreement we always end up curling up together in the same bed, his or mine – we use them interchangeably – and stay there all night. We wake in the morning sweaty and tangled together, and usually hard. And we’re back into the fucking, eating, chilling, sleeping cycle all over again. By New Year’s Eve I still haven’t managed to fit any talking into our routine – at least, not about anything that matters. 

Our phones start to buzz with texts from various friends and acquaintances during the day, making arrangements for the evening. We all have tickets to a club for a party this evening and will be hooking up with the rest of our crowd in a bar first, then going on to the club. 

We fuck again in the afternoon and have another nap, then crawl out of bed to shower together before eating pizza in sweatpants side by side on the couch. It feels so fucking perfect. We reach for the last piece at the same time. He grabs it first and we share it. He feeds me, teasing me by pulling it back as I go in for a bite. He laughs at me and something twists in my chest at the sight of him, his damp hair rumpled and tomato sauce smeared on his chin. I pin him down on the sofa and lick his face clean, then kiss him slowly and thoroughly as the half eaten piece of pizza dangles forgotten in his hand. 

We go to our own rooms to get ready to go out. I opt for a white dress shirt and a nicer than usual pair of dark indigo jeans. Riley always takes longer to get ready than I do, he tends to try on several things before deciding. I go to his room and lie on his bed, watching appreciatively as he wriggles in and out of at least three pairs of jeans before deciding on some black skinny ones. I whistle in approval as he twirls for me, still shirtless. They hug him in all the right places. 

“Those ones make your ass look incredible,” I say. “But they won’t leave much to the imagination if you get a boner.”

“I’d say that’s fairly inevitable don’t you?” He grins wickedly. “It’ll be dark and crowded. I’m sure I can get away with it.”

He tries on shirts next, slipping them on and off his lean shoulders and frowning at his reflection, while I laugh and tell him looks gorgeous in all of them – which is true. But that I like him naked best of all – also true. He balls up a pair of discarded underwear and chucks them at me. 

“I’d happily go naked, you perve, but I don’t think it’s that kind of club.”

He finally decides on a slim fitting shirt in a deep purple that sets off his fair skin and dark eyes. It’s a thin fabric that skims his torso and hints at the shape of the body beneath without being too revealing. 

“It’s gonna be fucking torture trying to keep my hands off you,” I grumble.

“Well don’t then,” he says, a challenge in his eyes. 

Since the Halloween party we’ve not taken any risks around our friends. Nobody said anything about us disappearing together after the Twister game, but I’ve noticed Alice watching us thoughtfully once or twice. I have a feeling she suspects something but I’ve appreciated that she hasn’t interfered. 

“Do you mean that?” I ask him, my heart thumping in my chest.

He shrugs as his fingers work to fasten his buttons. “It’s not a big deal to me, Em. People know that I like boys. I don’t mind anyone knowing that we’re fooling around.”

There’s a long silence and my heart skitters as I feel my palms break into a sweat. I need to say something right the fuck now. There’s never going to be a better opportunity. 

“So is that what this is? Are we just fooling around?” I meet his eyes and man the fuck up. “Because it feels like way more than that to me, Ri.”

His brown eyes flick up to me and pin me. His face is serious and his gaze is intense. My mouth is dry as I wait and relief floods through me as his face slowly breaks into a smile that makes him light up. He moves, buttons forgotten, his shirt hanging open as he crawls over to straddle me and cup my jaw with a strong grip. 

He looks down at me. “It’s way more than that for me too.” He leans down and brushes my lips with the lightest of kisses then pulls back, just a fraction. “You’ve had me hooked right from that first time, and even before that I wanted you.” His warm breath tickles my lips and we’re kissing again, and smiling and he’s messing up my hair with his fingers. 

“So, do you want to tell people?” I finally ask when he’s back at the mirror, sorting out his hair into artfully arranged spikes. 

“Do you?” He turns it back on me, still looking in the mirror, not meeting my eyes. “I already told you. I’m happy for people to know, but I’m in no rush, Em. Just knowing that you’re mine is enough for now.”

 _Mine_. That little word makes my chest feel tight, in a good way. And I know it’s true, this crazy boy owns me.

“Okay,” I say. “Well, I’ll think about it.”

XOX

The bar is busy and the club is busier still. We’re pleasantly drunk by the time we arrive and end up choosing soft drinks and hitting the dance floor to burn off some of the alcohol. Riley and I stay close to each other, in each other’s orbits. I’m always aware of his presence and I catch him watching me several times. 

I love watching him dance, he’s so fluid and graceful in his movements. I think about his body under his clothes and thrill that I’m privileged to know it so intimately. I can imagine every flex of muscle and stretch of sinew, and how the flashing lights of the club would play on his skin. It makes me hard just thinking about him and I’m suddenly glad that my shirt isn’t tucked in.

I go to the bar to get more drinks and when I return Riley’s dancing with Alice. They always flirt together, but I know that Alice only has eyes for Jasper so I never see her as a threat. Riley’s undone the top few buttons of his shirt and it hangs off his shoulders as he moves to the beat. His smooth chest gleams with sweat and the column of his neck is long and pale as he throws his head back and laughs at something that Alice yells into his ear over the music. 

She unwinds a black feather boa from around her neck and throws it over Riley’s head, pulling him closer by the ends. They grind together, giggling and supporting each other as their legs tangle and they stumble. 

I want to dance with Riley like that – close to him, touching him, flirting with him. But I look around at our friends and know that I’m not ready to deal with their reactions. So I just carry on watching and keep my distance. 

A little later a blond guy sidles towards Riley on the dance floor. He has long hair pulled back in a ponytail and is shirtless. He’s hot – in a slightly mean, dangerous-looking way. I don’t recognize him but he seems to be with our group. I guess he must be a friend of a friend. I feel my fists clench as he moves up behind Riley and puts his hands on his hips, pressing up against him. He says something, his mouth close to Riley’s ear. Riley turns his head and grins, but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He flashes a glance at me and puts some distance between himself and the blond dude, and I relax a little.

But blond dude is persistent. According to Bella, his name is James. She wrinkles her nose when I ask, she’s obviously not a fan but she doesn’t elaborate. This ‘James’ is all over Riley like a rash, dancing too fucking close and leaning in to talk to him all the time. Riley isn’t encouraging him but James isn’t taking the fucking hint.

When James’ hand cups Riley’s ass, I finally flip. I push through the crowd and move in behind him, putting my hands on Riley’s waist and turning him to face me. 

“Hey, Man,” James protests. “What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a fucking problem,” I growl at him. “But you will, if you don’t back the fuck off from my boyfriend right the fuck now.”

Riley’s face is classic, torn between shock, amusement and lust. I’m dimly aware of some of our friends watching, realizing there’s some sort of drama unfolding, but none of them are entirely sure what’s going on.

“Come with me.” I try to sound commanding, but it ends up coming out as more of a plea as I look at Riley helplessly. His dark eyes glitter in the lights of the club and his lips are parted slightly. He just nods and starts to move. I guide him through the press of people with a hand on the small of his back, heading for the bathrooms. I need to be alone with him. 

The door swings open and the brighter light of the bathroom makes me squint. Riley turns to look at me expectantly and I just stare at him, unsure what to do now that I’ve got him here. 

“Sorry,” he says, looking uncertain. “He just wouldn’t leave me alone…”

I exhale sharply. “I know,” I look at him intently. “I got that. I just…” I swallow hard. “It’s just that you’re _mine,_ and he was all over you. And I hated it.” 

Riley eyes are huge and dark and his cheekbones are flushed with color as he stares back at me. 

“You’re the only one I want.” 

The words fall from his lips and I believe them. But I need to _feel_ it. My skin is burning with the need for Riley’s touch. My mouth tingles, wanting to taste him, to prove to myself that he’s mine and mine alone. 

I’m not sure who moves first, or who pulls and who follows – but before I have time to think about it we’re stumbling into a stall and I’m slamming Riley up against the door as I press my mouth against his lips. He parts them and I push my tongue inside, letting it slide against his as I groan and grip his hips with my fingers. I press my thumbs into the bare skin above the waistband of his jeans, feeling the hollows just inside his hipbones as I drag my lips across his cheek and down to his neck. The feather boa tickles my nose as I lick and suck, and he throws his head back, thudding against the door as I wriggle my tongue in the soft dip below his ear and breathe in the warm, musky scent of him. 

My hands move again, pushing up urgently, seeking out more skin to touch. I fumble with his buttons, but they’re too small and fiddly. With a growl I rip at his shirt and buttons ping off and bounce on the floor as he gasps in shocked amusement. 

“Fucker! That’s one of my favorite shirts.” 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” I murmur against his chest as I reach a nipple and suck it into my mouth. I catch it between my teeth and twist it gently until he moans and his hands slip into my hair and tug my head lower.

I sink willingly to my knees and press my face into his groin, smelling sweat and heat and arousal where his cock strains against the black denim. I draw my mouth along his length, grazing the fabric with my teeth and his hips buck in my hands. 

“Oh fuck! Em!” He pulls on my hair, making me hiss.

I pop the button on his jeans and pull the fly down slowly. I look up at him as I do it and he’s watching me, eyes dark and hungry. I turn my attention back to his crotch. His stupid skinny jeans might look hot but they’re fucking tight and a pain in the ass to wriggle down. I want access to more than just his dick and growl in frustration as they stick on his hips. But with his help I manage to work them down around his thighs where I want them. 

His cock is hard, clearly visible under the thin material of the little red briefs that he’s wearing. I pull the waistband down and he pops out of the top, hard and flushed at the tip. I pause to lick at the head and he pulls my hair again, whimpering as I tease him with little flicks of my tongue. I pull back and watch as I ease his underwear down and his cock springs free, hard and heavy and pointing straight at me. 

“Fuck,” I whisper.

And for once, Riley says nothing. He just guides my head gently forwards and I part my lips and take him in. Licking, sucking, tasting. I take him as deep as I can, desperate with my need to consume him, possess him. I gag around him and he pulls my head back, his fingertips drawing gentle patterns on my scalp as I recover. But then I take him deep again, pushing my limits, wanting more. I fondle his balls with one hand while my other hand reaches for my fly, unable to resist the urge to touch myself too. I manage to free my cock and tug on it, hot and sticky in my hand as I suck Riley deeper again. 

Riley moans and his thighs are quivering and I know that he’s close. I reach back with my fingers and he shifts his position, spreading his legs as wide as his pants allow until my fingers graze his hole. His fingers tighten in my hair again as he cries out. His cock pulses in my mouth and I feel his release on my tongue, hot and salty as I keep sucking and pressing my finger into him as he clenches around me. I grip my own cock hard, so close to the edge myself but focusing on Riley for now. I feel him finish and lick him clean after I swallow his cum. 

When his legs stop trembling, his fingers clutch at my shoulders, gripping my shirt and pulling me up until he can wrap his arms around my neck and kiss me. He licks into my mouth, hot and urgent and I know that he’ll be able to taste himself there. He always likes that. One of his hands snakes down between us and his fingers curl around my cock. I groan into his mouth as he strokes me, smearing my pre-cum with his thumb.

“I need to taste you,” he mutters, pressing a last kiss against my lips before sliding down the door to kneel at my feet. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

I brace my arms against the door as his hot mouth closes around me and lose myself to the glorious sensation of Riley sucking my dick. I feel the tension rising like a hot wave and I know that this won’t take long, no matter how much I want it to last forever. He pulls back and his tongue flickers along the sensitive underside of my cockhead and I cry out, my voice echoing in the tiled space as my cock jerks and twitches, starting to spurt. He takes me deep again, catching my cum in his mouth and sucks me until I’m gasping and shuddering, my body twitching as I become over-sensitive. He finally pulls off and swallows, looking up at me with a satisfied expression.

“Fuck…” I breathe, my chest still heaving as I look down at him.

“Maybe later,” he grins, pushing himself up and standing again. He wriggles his way into the circle of my arms where they’re still braced against the door of the stall. He slides his hands up the back of my shirt, his hands warm on my skin as he kisses me. Then he buries his face in my neck as I wrap my arms around him and we just hold each other for a minute. I have all sorts of feelings rushing through me and I don’t have words of any of them, so I just cling tighter and kiss the bit of him that I can reach, which is his ear. This makes him giggle and pull away and I feel my cheeks flush. 

We look at each other for a moment and I know that my face has the most ridiculous goofy grin on it but I can’t help myself. The only consolation is that Riley’s looking pretty fucking goofy too right now. Finally he breaks the mood by straightening up and taking my hand.

“We’d better get back out there I guess,” his lips quirk in amusement. “Face the music?”

I grimace. “Yeah, I guess some people will have figured it out by now.”

“Yep,” he shrugs. “So let’s get it over with.”

Riley’s the one who leads me out. A dude at the urinals looks at us in surprise as we emerge hand in hand from the stall but he doesn’t comment. I feel my cheeks heat. 

Riley keeps hold of my hand as we approach the dance floor and doesn’t let go when our friends see us coming. 

“Where were you?” Tyler exclaims. “You missed midnight! Happy New Year!” 

He hugs me, then Riley. Then his eyes drop to our hands which are still clasped together and his jaw drops a little. I look around at them all and watch as they finally make the connection. Alice is beaming and Bella doesn’t look too surprised either, but most of the others are gaping in amazement.

“We were busy,” I side eye Riley and he smirks at me. “Happy New Year guys.” 

We’re swamped by hugs and kisses and backslaps but I never let go of Riley’s hand. When the rest of them finally drop back I turn to him again and grab the feather boa that’s still around his neck. I pull on it, dragging him in towards me until we’re nose to nose, grinning at each other like idiots.

“Happy New Year, Riley,” I say. And then I kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more later :) the story is complete, I just have to add the HTML tags for my italics etc


	5. Chapter 5

“So, how long till Garrett gets here?”  Riley asks as I rush around tidying up our living room for my older brother’s weekend visit.

Riley’s stretched out on the couch, long limbs splayed and a hand resting on his belly under his t-shirt as he watches TV.  His shirt has ridden up and I’m trying not to look at the flash of pale skin and happy trail that’s peeking out.  I don’t have time to be distracted.

“He said he’d be here by seven, he’s getting a cab from the station,” I reply.  “So, in half an hour or so.  I thought we could go out for pizza or something when he gets here.”

Riley’s silent for a minute.  “Did you mean just you and him?”  He’s trying to sound casual but it doesn’t quite work out. 

I stop what I’m doing and put the pile of books that I’m holding down on the coffee table and move to squeeze my ass onto the couch, level with his hips.  He shifts over to make room for me.

“I was hoping you’d wanna come too,” I say as I slide my hand up under his t-shirt, resting it on his stomach beside his own, our fingertips touching.  His skin is smooth and warm under my palm.

He smiles, his relief evident.  “Yeah, that would be cool.”

I lean down and kiss him, a brush of lips that turns into something softer, deeper, just for a moment.  Then I sit up again and look down at him.  He smiles up at me, his face soft.  He puts a hand on my thigh and squeezes, looking at his hand rather than my eyes as he speaks. 

“And are you gonna tell him?”

Riley doesn’t need to add the ‘about us.’  It hangs unspoken between us.  I feel a prickle of anxiety as I think about my big brother and how it’s going to feel to tell him that I’m having a relationship with another guy.   

If coming out to our friends was weird, coming out to my family is a whole new level of awkward for me.  Our friends have been pretty cool about it in the weeks since New Year’s Eve, and deep down I know that my folks will be too.  Somehow that knowledge still doesn’t make it any easier to actually tell them though.  But as Garrett is coming to visit, there isn’t going to be a better time.  I figure I’d rather do this face to face. 

So, I take a deep breath and nod.

“Yeah... well, I think so.  I _want_ to.”  I meet his dark eyes, needing him to understand how hard this is for me.  “I’m gonna try.” 

Riley grabs a handful of my t-shirt and pulls me down for a kiss, his other hand in my hair.  I smile against his lips.  He makes me so fucking happy.  I just hope that my brother will understand.

xOx

By the time Garrett arrives I’m really fucking jittery.  

There are only two years between Garrett and me and we had the usual sibling battles over the little things that kids fight about.  But Garrett has always looked out for me and has always been there when I’ve needed him.  We have a lot in common, both into sports, both easy going.  Our relationship has always been fairly positive and uncomplicated.  My brother’s a good guy.  He’s pretty liberal and I’m sure that he’s not homophobic.  But I still know that for Garrett, finding out that his brother is in a gay relationship is bound to be a shock and I’m not really sure how he’ll react.  Hell, I’ve barely got my own head around it.  I don’t think that I’m gay, I suppose I’m bi.  But, like Riley, I prefer not to define it.  I’m just going with the flow.  What I do know, although I’ve not said as much to Ri, is that I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.  Riley’s really special.  I just hope that he feels the same way about me.

When I go to let Garrett in, Riley hangs back in the living room, uncharacteristically shy.  

My brother greets me with a bone-crunching, back-slapping hug.  He’s not quite as broad and heavily built as me, but is taller and still pretty solid.  

“Hey, Baby Bro,” he pulls back and grins at me.  “How’s it going?”

“Good, Man,” I smile back, feeling slightly better now I see him.  It’s a little easier to imagine telling him now he’s here.  He’s my brother, I know he’ll be cool with it.  I just need to find a way to get the words out.  “It’s great to see you.  Come in and meet Riley.”  

 _My boyfriend_.  

Blood pounds in my ears at the thought of saying those words out loud.

Riley gets up from the couch to shake Garrett’s huge hand and smiles, looking nervous.  I jump in and suggest going out to eat and the awkwardness dissolves as we get ourselves ready to go out.

xOx

We walk to a pizza place that’s not far from our apartment.  It’s cold out, but dry.  Riley always feels the cold so he’s wrapped up in a long stripy scarf that he’s very attached to and has a green beanie pulled down low to cover his ears.  He shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks along, still keeping unusually quiet.  Normally he talks all the time.

I chat with Garrett about his job.  He graduated last year and is working for an engineering company now.  He asks me about college and we compare notes on our parents and Charlotte, our younger sister who’s still in high school.

At the restaurant a cute waitress shows us to our table.  She looks admiringly at the three of us and flushes as Garrett flirts with her a little.  I take a seat facing the room and Garrett sits opposite me.  I’m expecting Riley to sit beside my brother but he squeezes through the gap between our table and the next one, and slides in next to me on the bench seat.  Garrett doesn’t bat an eyelid but I feel edgy with Riley beside me.  It feels weird being so close to him but knowing that I can’t touch him.  I’m uncomfortably aware of every inch of space between us.

“So, did you ever get it on with that Rose chick?”  Garrett asks.  “I forgot to ask you at Christmas, but she was all you talked about last summer.”

Riley looks sideways at me and raises his eyebrows in amusement.  It’s no secret that I used to carry a torch for Rose, but I never got anywhere with her.  

“Nah,” I shake my head, looking back down at the menu.  “I kissed her at a party once but that’s all.”

“That’s too bad, anyone else in your sights?”

I feel Riley’s eyes on me again and his elbow brushes mine as he turns the page on his menu.  I feel a flush rising on my neck and reaching my cheeks.  I’m rescued by the arrival of the waitress with our beers.  In the general confusion of us thanking her, taking our beers and working out what pizza we’re going to order I manage to avoid the question.  By the time she’s gone, Garrett seems to have forgotten what we’d been talking about.  

The subject shifts to Riley now, with Garrett asking him casually about his family and hometown.  Riley seems more chilled out now and becomes more animated as they chat.  

The pizzas arrive and Riley relaxes even more as we dig in and bump elbows as we eat.  His true personality starts to shine through, and soon he’s making Garrett laugh with tales about his exploits at high school.  They’re getting along really well and I’m glad.  That can only help matters.

I pick at my food.  Normally I eat like a horse but the anxiety bubbling in my belly takes my appetite away.  I try to force my pizza down, not wanting to attract attention to myself.  I just want to say something to Garrett now -- get it over with.  But there’s no opening in the conversation and I don’t know how to begin.  I don’t want to just blurt it out.

I feel Riley’s knee against mine under the table, a subtle but deliberate pressure.  It’s comforting but unsettling at the same time.  I press back and chance a sideways glance at him as I take a gulp of beer, welcoming the slight buzz of the alcohol in my system. 

Riley’s knee presses harder, an unspoken signal and then he slides out of his seat, excusing himself.

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom,” he looks between us and grins.  “No stealing my pizza while I’m gone!”

“He’s a nice guy,” Garrett remarks as I watch Riley’s slender figure walk away through the restaurant.  

“Yeah, he is,” I reply.   _Just fucking say it, you pussy_.  But I freeze up and the words won’t come.

Garrett fills the silence by asking me about my school work and how it’s going.  When Riley returns to our table I’m just telling Garrett about my exam results that I got last week.  I did pretty well and was really happy with my grades. 

“That’s great man, good for you!”  Garrett exclaims and reaches across to clap me on the shoulder.

Riley overhears and his face lights up as he scoots back in beside me.  I suddenly realize what he’s overheard and the assumption that he’s made, but I’m too slow to react.  And before I know it, one hand is on the back of my neck, the other on my thigh and he’s leaning over and pressing his lips against my cheek.  

“You told him?”  He pulls back and beams at me.

A peculiar snorting sound comes from across the table and I look over to see Garrett, purple in the face, choking on his beer as his eyes pop out of his head at the PDA.   _Oh fuck_.  Riley’s face shows confusion and then horrified realization as everything falls into place.

“Ohhh,” he says, his face suddenly flushed with color.  “You guys were talking about something completely different weren’t you?”

_Awkward._

“Um... yeah,” I gulp out, “Garrett was just congratulating me on my grades.”

“Oops,” Riley says.  He looks nervous now, but still adorable.  I want to kiss him again, but now is not the time.  

Garrett’s still gasping and coughing and Riley leans across the table and hands him a napkin with an apologetic smile.  I just sit and wait, unable to find anything to say that is going to help the situation.  So I let my brother calm down and get his breath back and sit back and wait for the inevitable questions.  Riley sits quietly beside me and waits too, his hand on my thigh under the table, gripping tightly.  I surreptitiously put my hand down and lay it on top of his, loosening his bruising grip and lacing our fingers together. 

“So...” Garrett finally speaks.  “You two... you’re...”  He looks helplessly between us.  

Clearly I’m not the only one in my family who’s not very good at the talking thing.  The silence is long and uncomfortable as we stare at each other. 

“Boyfriends,” Riley finally chips in, his voice calm and utterly serious.

Garrett looks at me and raises his eyebrows and I nod my assent.  “Um... yeah,” I finally manage.  “I was gonna tell you, I just... hadn’t managed to get around to it yet.”  I glance at Riley who shrugs and winces a little.

“Sorry,” he says. 

“It’s okay,” I squeeze his hand. 

“So...”  Garrett tries again.  “You’re gay, Em?  How long have you been... I mean... how long have you _known_?”

I shrug.  “I don’t think I’m gay,” I explain.  “I’ve always liked girls, and I still could.  But I like Riley too, so I guess I’m bi.  And he’s the person I want to be with right now.”

“How long?”  Garrett still looks pretty bewildered but I can hardly blame him.  This wasn’t how I wanted him to find out.

“A couple of months?” I shrug.  “It was only casual at first.”  I look at Riley again and his lips curl into a little smile as I add.  “But it’s not really so casual anymore.”  

“Okay, well, that’s cool,” Garrett says.  He picks up his beer and takes a swig, then starts eating again.  

I’m not sure what to say next, but realize that now it’s all out in the open I’m finally hungry.  So I start eating too.  Riley watches us both for a moment and then he starts to laugh.  My brother and I look up at him questioningly, mouths full of food and then we’re chuckling too, swallowing pizza as our laughter rings out in a glorious release of tension.  

When we’ve finally calmed down I look from one to the other.  “Well that went pretty well!”

“What did you think I was gonna do?”  Garrett rolls his eyes.  

“I don’t know,” I say honestly.  “I just hoped you’d be okay with it.  Thanks, man.”

“When are you going to tell Mom and Dad?”  he asks. 

I grimace.  “I haven’t decided.”

“They’ll be okay too,” Garrett says reassuringly.  

I know he’s probably right.  I just hate that I have to make a big fucking announcement of something that feels so right.

xOx

The rest of the evening is easy.  Garrett genuinely seems totally cool with everything and I’m so fucking relieved and happy about his reaction.  I still don’t really know how to ‘be’ with Riley around him though.  As soon as it’s out in the open Riley starts to be more physically affectionate with me, sitting closer, touching me occasionally in a way that only a boyfriend would.  But I don’t respond as I would if we were alone, I’m too aware of Garrett sitting opposite us and watching our interactions.  

Back at the apartment, we chill out for while, playing video games and talking.  Garrett sits between us on the couch and it’s a relief to have some physical space from Riley and be able to relax and feel less self-conscious.  

By midnight we’re all starting to yawn but Garrett is the first one to confess that he’s tired.

“It’s been a long week, I need to hit the sack.”  He stands and stretches, yawning.  “So where am I sleeping?”

“Uh...” I suddenly realize that I hadn’t given any thoughts to sleeping arrangements.  Normally guests sleep on the couch, but now I guess that’s not really necessary.  But the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Riley with my brother in the next room makes my cheeks burn.

“You can have my room,” Riley takes the initiative.  “It’s way cleaner than Em’s.”  Garrett smirks at us both. 

“Okay, thanks, Riley.”  With that he grabs his bag and heads for the door, turning to grin over his shoulder.  “Good night boys, keep it down, okay?”

“Oh shit,” I groan with embarrassment, but Riley just throws his head back and laughs.  

Garrett closes the living room door behind him and as soon as we’re alone, Riley climbs into my lap and kisses me.

“Your brother’s cool,” he grins at me when he pulls back.

“Yeah, he is,” I agree.  “Thank fuck for that.”

xOx

A little while later we’re lying in my bed in the dark.  I’m on my back and Riley is curled into my side, smelling of warm boy and toothpaste.  We’re wearing underwear but nothing else, and his fingers are lightly tracing the shape of the muscles in my chest and abs.  It feels nice and I hum my appreciation.  He wriggles closer and I can feel his dick, hard against my thigh.  His hand slips lower, gently scratching the line of hair on my belly with his fingernails.  My cock starts to respond as I hear his breathing pick up and he grinds his erection into me.

He palms me through my underwear and it feels so fucking good, but I’m hyper-aware of how thin the walls are in our apartment and of my brother’s presence in the next room.  So I roll onto my side to face Riley and put my arms around him, pressing my face into the warm, damp skin of his shoulder.

“I can’t...” I murmur.  “Not with Garrett in the next room, it feels too weird.”

“He’s asleep,” Riley whispers, insistent.

“He might wake up,” I reply.  “You’re never very quiet.”

Riley chuckles.  “That’s rich, coming from you.”

He’s silent for a moment but his hand is back on my cock, running his fingers up and down my length, teasing the tip through the fabric of my boxer briefs.  I hiss and my hips twitch reflexively.  

“Please, Em?”  He whines.  “I’m horny.”

“You’re always horny,” I point out.  “This isn’t news.”

He huffs and rolls onto his back away from me.  “I can be quiet, if I have to.”

I roll onto my back too and try and ignore my erection, waiting for it to subside.  But then I hear the rustle of the sheets beside me and feel the gentle rhythmic movement of the bed and my cock throbs in envy.

“Riley,” I hiss.  

“What?”  His voice is innocent.  “You wanted me to leave you alone, so I am.  But I’m never gonna get to sleep with this boner.  So, if you won’t take care of it, then I will... quietly.”

I try to ignore him, I really do.  But as I hear the soft huff of his breath and the snap of the elastic as he works his briefs over his hips, my hand finds its way down into my underwear.  I don’t jerk myself off, but I squeeze my dick and grit my teeth as I listen to the soft sounds of Riley’s hand moving on his cock.  

At the sound of him spitting in his palm and the wet noises that follow, I finally crumble.  I roll over and push his hand away, curling my fingers around his cock and moving them slowly until he groans and bucks his hips up impatiently.  

I nip his shoulder, just hard enough to make him squeak.  “Fucking tease,” I mutter against the bite and then I lick it better.  His dick twitches in my hand. 

I let go and strip his underwear off, throwing it aside.  Then I wriggle out of mine and move over him, kneeing his legs apart so I can lie between them.  It’s too dark to see Riley’s face, but I feel his hands running down my spine and gripping the cheeks of my ass.  He tilts his hips up and our cocks brush together. 

Riley’s hand moves around and grips both of us and I thrust into the curl of his fingers.  We slide together in his grip and it feels amazing, so I do it again and he moans.  I stop moving and he whimpers, so I lean down and cover his mouth with mine.

He kisses me back, hungry and desperate, pushing his tongue into my mouth and trying to move his hand and grind our cocks together, but he’s pinned by the weight of my body.  I turn my head and lick his neck.  “You need to be quiet, remember.”  He jumps, ticklish as I mutter into his ear. 

“Okay,” he whispers. “Now move, _please_.”  

I love it when he’s needy.

I prop myself up on my arms again and start to hump him in earnest.  One of Riley’s hands is still holding our cocks together and the other one is grasping my ass, guiding my movement and urging me on.  The only sounds now are the soft brush of skin on skin and the huff of our breathing as we move together.  I feel the urgency building in Riley through the tension in his body beneath mine, the clutch of his fingers, the gasp of his breath.  His fingers dig painfully into my butt as he shudders against me.  But it’s me who groans aloud as I feel the hot splash of his cum on my belly and the slickness of it on my cock. 

“Shh,” he giggles, smacking my ass.

I’m so fucking close now, even Riley’s laughter can’t put me off.  I move faster, thrust harder and he hisses, releasing his cock from his grip and concentrating on mine alone.  Just a few more strokes and I’m coming, biting my lip with the effort of staying silent as my cock spurts between us.  Riley milks it out of me until I collapse on top of him, panting and spent.

He holds me while I catch my breath, pressing kisses against the bits he can reach, my cheek, my temple, my shoulder.  When I’ve come back down to earth I peel us apart and move to rummage around on the floor in the darkness until I find some discarded clothing to clean us up with.  

We wipe as much of the jizz off ourselves as we can, then get back under the covers, still naked.  We kiss for a while until we get sleepy and I doze off curled around him, a smile on my face.

xOx

When I wake the next morning, Riley’s still sleeping.  He’s sprawled face down with one arm thrown over my chest.  I lie still for a while listening to the soft whisper of his breath, my own breathing falling instinctively in time with his.  I think about what happened yesterday and remember Garrett’s face in the restaurant when Riley kissed me.  My chuckling makes Riley stir and lift his face to look at me blearily.

“What’s so funny?”  His voice is thick with sleep, and his face is flushed and marked with creases from the wrinkled sheets.  

I grin at him.  “Just you... us.  I don’t know.  Everything really.”

He grins back and shuffles over to kiss me and I pull him into my arms, kissing him back.

“I guess we should get up,” I sigh into his hair when he breaks the kiss and puts his head on my chest. 

“Yeah,” he skims his hand over my belly.  My happy trail is stiff with dried cum from the inadequate clean up attempts of the night before.  “We need showers.”

We reluctantly drag ourselves out of bed.  I pull on my underwear and a t-shirt as Riley slips back into his briefs.  When he picks up his t-shirt he grimaces.

“Nice,” he huffs.  “Thanks for using my t-shirt to wipe up the jizz.  Why can’t you buy some damn tissues for a change?”

“Sorry,” I chuckle.  “But it’s way more environmentally friendly to use dirty laundry.”

“Well I’m not putting this back on,” he pouts, balling the stained shirt and holding it in his fist.  “Dibs on the first shower.”

He opens the door and walks out, with me following just behind.  Just at that moment the door to Riley’s room opens and Garrett emerges, yawning and running a hand through his hair.  His eyes light up with amusement when he takes in the sight of Riley dressed only in tight purple briefs.  My brother looks at me and grins.

I raise my eyebrows and shrug as I smirk back.  “Better get used to it, Bro,” 

“I just hope he’ll wear more than that in the mornings when you eventually bring him home to meet Mom and Dad.”  Garrett laughs, then heads down the hallway towards the kitchen, slapping me on the back as he passes.

I’m lost for words as I watch him go.  

Riley faces me, grinning and pats me on the cheek.  “I promise I’ll buy some pajamas if you ever invite me to come and stay with your folks.”


	6. Chapter 6

As I try and decide how to come out to my parents, I envy Riley. He got this awkwardness out of the way years ago with his family. Riley always knew he was interested in boys as well as girls and he told his parents when he was fifteen. 

They already know about me. He told them over Christmas that he was seeing someone, then after New Year’s when things became more established between us, he told them that the person he was involved with was his roommate. I haven’t met them yet, but he wants me to go and visit them soon. He’s completely relaxed about the whole thing and can’t wait to introduce me.

In contrast I’m sitting at the dinner table with my parents and sister and quite frankly, I’m freaking the fuck out. It’s Sunday lunchtime. I’ve been home for thirty nine hours now by my count, and I have to leave in about three hour’s time to get back to the apartment at a reasonable hour. If I’m gonna do this, I need to get the fuck on with it. I thought about talking to Claire alone first, but that made me just as nervous. This way, I figure I only have to say it once and deal with all the questions together.

My Mom has made an amazing lunch. Roast beef with all the trimmings and I’m sitting looking at my plate and feeling as though I’m about to throw up. My heart’s pounding like it’s gonna beat right out of my chest and I’m sweating like a whore in church. 

“Are you okay, darling?” Mom asks, a concerned expression on her face. “It’s not like you not to be digging in, are you coming down with something?”

At her words my Dad and Claire both look at me curiously and I feel my heart beat even faster as my cheeks flame.

“Uh, no... I’m fine.” They all study me, clearly unconvinced. I take a deep breath and put my cutlery down. “Okay,” I exhale with the word. “There’s something I need to tell you. I have no idea how to do this so I’m just going to say it.” _Fuck, I really wish I’d planned this better_. “I’m... well... actually I’m not gay exactly.” I falter. “I mean maybe I am, but I don’t think so... but the point is that I’m in a relationship – and it’s with a guy.”

I’m met with a stunned silence. Claire’s fork has paused halfway to her mouth and the silence is broken by the small sound of some peas falling off it and splashing down into the gravy on her plate. My mom is the one that I focus on – I can’t look at my Dad right now.

Mom’s face is a picture of confusion as she tries to make sense of my words. “So you’re bisexual? Are you absolutely sure you’re really attracted to men as well as women... I mean, you’re not just experimenting?”

I think about how Riley can set me on fire by just _looking_ at me in a certain way and try not to roll my eyes at the question.

“Well I’m very sure that I’m attracted to Riley. I haven’t really thought about other guys.” I decide not to mention all the gay porn that I’ve been watching recently.

“Riley!” Claire gasps. “As in your roommate, Riley?”

“Uh... yeah.” Shit, I really haven’t managed to tell them any of this in the right order. 

My Dad is still silent. I glance at him briefly and he’s watching me intently, listening and taking it all in. 

“Are you in love with him?” The question from my Mom comes out of the blue. In all the times I’ve thought about how this might go down, that wasn’t a question that I’d anticipated. It’s not something I’ve even asked myself yet. 

I look back at her, there’s a half smile on her face and I feel relief. I pause for a long time before answering. 

“It’s still early -- so honestly, I’m not sure. But I really like him a lot, and I know that I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

My mom’s smile is wider now. “It sounds like he makes you happy.” She reaches to take my hand which has unconsciously clenched into a fist on the table by my plate. I allow my fingers to uncurl as she squeezes it gently. 

Claire’s just watching the exchange between the two of us. Her fork has finally made its way to her mouth again and she’s chewing slowly as she listens. My Dad is still just listening and not participating, it’s making me a little nervous. 

“Yes,” I smile tentatively at my mom. “He does. He’s really cool. I’d like to bring him home for you to meet him sometime, if that would be okay with you?”

“Of course,” she nods. My eyes slip sideways to my father. His silence is freaking me out now. My mom senses my anxiety and she puts her hand on my dad’s arm. “Randall, darling. Say something please.”

“Sorry,” Dad’s voice croaks slightly. He clears his throat. “It’s just such a surprise. I never would have guessed... never expected...” 

I meet his eyes across the table and see confusion there, but nothing negative. He finally smiles, somewhat weakly but it’s good enough for me and I grin back, relief flooding through me as his smile widens. He shakes his head and chuckles. 

“There was a time when we wondered about Garrett for a while, but I never thought...”

I burst out laughing. “Seriously? You thought Garrett was gay? Oh my God, he’ll die when I tell him that.”

“So does Garrett know about you yet?” Claire chips in again, curiously.

“Yeah, I told him when he came to visit me a few weeks ago.” I grin, remembering exactly how Garrett found out. “He’s cool with it.”

“Well,” Mom says. “I’m glad you’ve told you’ve told us, honey. Maybe next time you come home you can bring Riley with you?”

“Yeah,” I grin. “Thanks, Mom.”

And just like that, it’s over. My family knows, and it feels as though a huge weight has been lifted. 

My Dad drives me to the station when it’s time to leave. Mom hugs me tight before I get in the car.

“I love you, and I’m glad you’re happy.” She pats my cheek with her hand and her eyes are bright with unshed tears. “You take care now and bring him home to meet us soon.”

I hug her back and promise that I will.

As Dad pulls away I turn and wave to Mom and Claire until we turn out of the driveway, then settle back in my seat. I feel a little nervous at being alone with my Dad. He still hasn’t said much to me since my revelation. 

He drives in silence for a while, his eyes on the road. And then finally he speaks.

“I’m proud of you, Em.” His voice is gruff but his profile gives nothing away. “I just want you to know that. I’m not going to say it’s not been a shock. But I’ll get used to the idea and I’m glad that you told us when you did -- that you didn’t feel you needed to hide it from us.”

“Thanks, Dad, I appreciate that.”

“Are you being... um... you know -- safe?” 

_Holy shit, is my Dad really going to attempt a sex talk now? It’s a little late for that._ I roll my eyes. “Yes, Dad. We really don’t need to have this conversation okay?”

He snorts with amusement. “Okay, son. That’s probably for the best, it’s a little out of my sphere of expertise anyway.”

I laugh out loud at that and he joins me. It’s a warm easy sound and I know that we’re good.

xOx

I text Riley when I’m on the train to let him know that I’m on my way and that everything’s okay. 

When I let myself into the apartment he’s on the other side of the door, pulling it open and welcoming me home. 

“I missed you,” he mutters against my neck as he wraps his arms around me and squeezes. 

“Me too.” 

I drop my bag and hug him back as I kick the door shut behind me. My lips find his and we kiss, re-connecting, grounding. 

Eventually we separate and he takes my hand and pulls me down the hallway and we collapse onto the couch together, lying down in a comfortable tangle.

“So, how did they take it?” He asks me.

“Fine, really well.” I ruffle his hair absently as I talk, feeling the softness under my fingers. His head’s on my chest and he snuggles in closer as I scratch his scalp gently. “Dad was pretty surprised, but he says he’ll get used to it.”

“Good,” Riley says simply. 

“And they want to meet you.”

He tips his head up and grins at me - all dimples and dark brown eyes. “Cool, when?”

“Whenever really,” I reply. “Soon is good, get it over with?”

“You make it sound like something terrible,” he raises his eyebrows but his voice is amused.

“It’s just weird, okay? I never thought I’d have to introduce a boyfriend to my parents.” As the word comes out of my mouth I realize that it’s the first time I’ve used it since New Year’s Eve when I yelled it at James. I’ve thought it in my head since then but haven’t said it out loud. Riley doesn’t seem to notice anything unusual.

He wriggles up and kisses me lightly on the lips. “Let’s go soon then, couple of weeks, maybe?”

“Okay,” I nod.

“So, if we’re done talking...” Riley rolls over on top of me and starts to grind his hips suggestively, looking down at me with mischief and intent in his eyes.

I grip his hips and grind back as he lowers his head to kiss me. I’m definitely done with talking.

xOx

So, a couple of weeks later I go back to see my folks again -- and this time Riley comes with me. He seems utterly unfazed by the whole thing, whereas I’m a bag of nerves. 

We’re sitting on the train on Saturday morning -- we decided to only go for one night, it’s all I think I can handle -- and I’m staring out of the window and freaking the fuck out. 

_What if my parents hate him?_

_What if he hates my parents?_

And how am I going to act with him around my family? As roommates, we’re so used to having privacy and being able to touch each other and stuff. The prospect of trying to rein that in for a whole weekend around my parents is really scary. I don’t think I’ll find it hard, I’ll be so self-conscious I’m unlikely to forget myself and grope his ass in front of my Dad or something. But I’m not sure I trust Riley to behave. He’s so much more touchy-feely than me and way more into PDA than I am. Normally I don’t mind that, but with my parents around it’s a different matter. 

“What’s up?” I feel his hand on my thigh as he interrupts my thoughts.

“Uh...” I turn to look at him. I’m not sure how to broach it, but I feel like I need to say something. “At my parent’s house, I don’t think I’ll feel comfortable with us acting like...” I search for the words. “Being too...”

“Being too demonstrative?” He smirks at me.

“Yeah,” I say in relief. “I mean, I love that when it’s just us -- and even around our friends is okay now. But not in front of my parents, not yet.”

“Okay,” he shrugs.

I smile, grateful. “Thanks, Ri.” I’ll make it up to you when we get back home. 

He gives a dirty chuckle and wiggles his eyebrows at me. “I’ll hold you to that!”

xOx

My mom meets us at the station. I see her car and she gets out to greet us as we walk towards it. She hugs and kisses me and then turns to Riley. He offers her his hand but as she takes it, she leans in and kisses him briefly on the cheek too. 

“Riley,” she beams. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“You too, Mrs Mc Carty,” he smiles back. 

“Please, call me Mary,” she insists.

“Okay, Mary, thank you. And thank you for having me come to stay.”

“You’re welcome dear. You’re obviously important to Emmett, so we’re all excited to meet you.” She glances at me and I try not to blush at the exchange.

Mom keeps up conversation with Riley as we load our bags into the trunk of the car, and they continue talking on the drive back to my parent’s place. He chats away with her, relaxed and confident as she asks him about his classes at school and his family. I can tell that she likes him right away. I don’t know why I worried that she wouldn’t -- Riley’s very good at being charming, everyone likes him. 

When we pull up in the driveway I’m disappointed to see that Dad’s car isn’t there. I was hoping to get all the introductions out of the way.

“Is Dad out?” I ask.

“Yes, Claire has a hockey match today -- he took her and is staying to watch. They’ll be back in time for lunch. Why don’t you show Riley around? Take your bags up, I’ve put Riley in the spare room.”

Her tone is breezy but I see a tell-tale flush on her cheeks as she mentions sleeping arrangements. I feel a jolt of disappointment. I don’t know what I’d been expecting. Having Riley share my room under my parent’s roof would be kind of weird anyway... but somehow having them put him in a separate room when they know that we live together normally feels wrong too. 

It’s not something I’m going to challenge though, so I just nod. “Okay, come on, Ri -- let’s go.”

He follows me up the stairs. My parent’s house is tall with three floors. My parent’s room, Garrett’s old room, Claire’s room and my dad’s office are all the middle level. I lead him up the second flight to the top floor where the landing has three doors. My room is on one side, the spare room is on the other and they’re separated by a bathroom. I push open the door to the spare room. 

“This is yours, I’m just across the landing.” He follows me inside. It’s a large room with dormer windows and a double bed. 

Riley puts his bag down on the floor and looks around. “Cool.” He turns to look at me. “It’s going to be weird not sharing with you though.” 

I don’t think we’ve spent a night apart since Christmas, except for the last time I came here to visit.

“I know,” I sigh. “I hadn’t really thought about sleeping arrangements. Sorry about this.”

“It’s okay,” he shrugs, then grins wickedly. “It’s not far across the landing anyway.”

I leave him and go across to my room to unpack. He comes in a few minutes later and looks around. It’s the same as it was when I left it to go away to college and I feel self-conscious as he takes it all in. It’s cluttered with stuff; books, sports trophies, a few action figures that I’ve grown out of but never got around to ditching. He takes in the magazine pictures of scantily-clad, hot girls on the wall over my bed and his lips twitch in amusement. 

“Nice visuals,” he chuckles. “I bet those were inspiring.”

I look at the pictures objectively; I definitely still find them attractive. 

But then I look at Riley and he’s real -- and he’s here, in my bedroom. The place where I used to jack off every morning before school for years. Just looking at him makes me horny. I walk over and grab his hips, pulling him close and kissing his neck. It’s warm and he smells gorgeous and it makes my dick swell. I really want to fuck him, right now. But I know that’s not an option in the middle of the day with my mom downstairs, and Dad and Claire due back any time. I kiss my way up to his lips and make do with his mouth for now. He kisses me back, his lips parting as his hands slide under my t-shirt and skate over the skin of my back making me shudder. I slide my hands round to cup has ass and press closer and he hums into my mouth. 

But then we both hear the sound of the front door and voices downstairs, so we separate reluctantly. 

“I guess I’d better take you down to meet the others then,” I adjust my dick. It’s still hard but it won’t be for long. My awkwardness at introducing Riley to my Dad for the first time should take care of that pretty damn quickly.

We head down and find everyone in the kitchen. They all turn and smile expectantly as we enter.

“Hi Dad, Claire. This is Riley.”

Riley shakes my Dad’s hand as they exchange greetings, and grins at Claire who blushes and smiles back. Dad moves over to welcome me too and pulls me into a brief hug. “Good to see you son,” he smiles.

There’s an awkward pause where no one seems to know what to say next. It feels very surreal being here in my family home with Riley. Two previously very distinct parts of my life are merging and it’s unsettling. 

I’m relieved when my mom breaks the tension by giving us jobs to do. She has pizzas in the oven for lunch and there’s salad to make and the table to set. She gets Dad on the salad making while Riley and I are given table setting duty. Claire’s exempt from helping as she needs to shower after her hockey match.

By the time Claire’s back down and we’re ready to eat, the moment of weirdness has passed and I’m feeling more relaxed again.

Lunch passes uneventfully. Riley is on his best behavior. I glance sideways at him occasionally in admiration as he charms my mother and sister and manages to put Dad at ease too. They quiz him about his family and school, and ask about what he wants to do after college. He tells them about his plans to work in advertising and they seem impressed. Mom, in particular, is hanging on his every word.

We all pitch in with the clearing up after lunch and then drift off to do our own thing. Claire has homework, Dad’s brought work home too and Mom’s heading to a yoga class a little later. It’s a nice day outside so Riley and I decide to go for a walk around the neighborhood so I can show him the sights -- what limited sights there are in a quiet suburban area anyway.

We walk side by side but not touching. We pass my elementary school and go around the next block to the playground where I spent so many hours of my childhood, and then my teenage years hanging out in the evening. We lean on the fence and watch the kids playing in the park as I reminisce.

“I had my first kiss there.” I point to the play equipment that’s kind of a cross between a climbing frame and a pirate ship. “I was fourteen and this girl, Susie lured me under the shelter to get out of the rain one evening and stuck her tongue down my throat.”

Riley laughs. “I’m sure you were traumatized.”

“I groped her boobs too,” I remember the feeling of scratchy lace under my palms, and how fucking excited I was. “I figured she was up for it so I should try and get as much experience I could while I had the chance. She sat on my lap and wriggled a lot, I nearly came in my pants.”

“I like it when you come in your pants,” Riley smirks. 

I glare at him. I know from sticky experience that he does. The little fucker takes it as a challenge sometimes to make me jizz in my underwear without even getting my dick out. 

“Fuck you,” I grumble. 

“Yes please.” Riley sidles closer until our shoulders touch. He waits a moment, and when I don’t move away he puts an arm around me and nuzzles my neck with his cold nose, making me yelp.

“Tomorrow,” I say. “I’m not fucking you in my parents’ house. Really not.”

“We’ll see.”

That sounds ominous.

xOx

We chill out back home for the rest of the afternoon, watching TV -- carefully sitting at opposite end of the couch. Having all that space between us feels so wrong when we’re normally so tactile, but I’m constantly aware that we could be interrupted at any minute. 

Of course the one moment that I relax and let Riley move over and kiss me, just briefly on the lips, is the moment that Claire chooses to walk in. We freeze, my hand on Riley’s thigh, still leaning in close to each other. My instincts tell me to spring away from him, but I resist. He’s my boyfriend, I’m allowed to kiss him. 

“Hey, guys,” Claire grins at us knowingly. But that’s all the reaction we get, she just looks amused and joins us in front of the TV with no comment, curling up in the armchair adjacent to the couch. 

I relax again and Riley stays where he is, sitting right up next to me and at some point he takes my hand which is still resting on his leg and laces our fingers together. 

A little later he excuses himself, and goes to the bathroom, leaving Claire and me alone. 

“He’s cute,” she comments, her eyes still on the TV.

I feel my mouth curve into a grin. “Yeah, he’s pretty cool.”

When Riley comes back he resumes his position next to me and I turn and brush a kiss on his cheek. He seems surprised but turns, giving me a quick smile. His face always lights up when he smiles, sometimes it nearly takes my breath away.

When I hear Mom start to clatter around in the kitchen I go through to ask her if she needs any help, leaving Riley with Claire. 

“Hey, Mom. Anything I can do?” 

“That’s sweet of you, dear. There’s vegetables to peel and chop to go with the chicken.” She gestures to the stuff that’s already out on the kitchen surface. 

I get to it while she works on getting a chicken dish ready to go in the oven.

“Riley seems like lovely boy,” Mom says as she tips the chicken into the hot pan. “He’s very charming.”

I smile, remembering the spell he cast on her over lunch. “Yeah, he is.” 

“I’m glad you’ve found someone you really care about.” The chicken sizzles as she pushes it around. “You know it doesn’t matter to us that it happens to be a boy... a man.” She corrects herself.

“Yes, Mom. You’ve made that pretty clear.” I smile at her and she rests the spatula on the edge of the pan, moving over and standing on tiptoes to hug me. 

“I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

xOx

Garrett joins us for dinner. He went to college close to home and has stayed in the area, so he’s only a short drive away. He greets Riley with a handshake and a slap on the shoulder and gives me one of his usual bear hugs. 

“Hey, Riley. Good to see you again, Man. You too, Baby Bro.”

Dinner’s a laid-back occasion. The food is great and the atmosphere at the table is relaxed and celebratory. Mom and Dad are drinking wine but Riley and I opt for beer instead. Garrett joins us. He’s going to stay over in his old room tonight so he doesn’t have to drive back.

I’m sitting next to Riley and his knee brushes mine under the table with what feels like increasingly deliberate pressure while we’re eating dessert. I’m buzzed from the couple of beers I’ve had so I press back. Every now and again he drops his hand and casually caresses my leg under the tablecloth just for a moment, not for long enough that anyone might notice. He’s making me horny and I shift in my seat, wishing I could adjust my dick but not daring to draw attention to myself. Riley catches the movement and smirks slightly. 

“So did Emmett tell you exactly how he told me about him and Riley?” Garrett’s voice makes me whip my head round and glare at him. He grins at me, undaunted. “Or rather, totally failed to actually tell me properly until the cat was out of the bag.”

Riley chuckles next to me. “Yeah... oops.”

Mom, Dad and Claire are looking at Garrett with undisguised interest, so I cover my face with my hands as he regales them with the story while Riley squeezes my knee in amused sympathy under the table. 

Garrett and Claire are falling about laughing, Mom and Riley are giggling, and when I peek through my fingers to see their reactions even Dad’s grinning. 

“Well that’s one way to do it I guess,” Dad chuckles. “Like ripping off a band-aid.”

“Yeah, well,” I flush and grin reluctantly. “Riley probably did me a favor. If I’d been left to my own devices I’m not sure I’d ever have managed to tell him.”

xOx

We sit around in the living room for a while after dinner, the TV’s on but everyone’s still talking and we’re only half watching it, hopping channels looking for something entertaining. 

Riley takes an arm chair, while I squeeze onto the bigger of the two couches with Claire and Garrett. I keep catching Riley’s eye and it’s making me sweat. I know he’s planning dirty things and I’m half-thrilled, half-appalled at the prospect of doing anything that he’s thinking about under my parent’s roof. I also know that if he’s determined, resistance is futile. I’m just glad that my room’s on a different floor than everyone else’s. 

Claire’s the first to start yawning and head up to bed, worn out by her hockey match, followed shortly by Mom and Dad. The looks that Riley’s giving me are scorching now. His eyes are dark in the dim light and every time I glance over at him they’re turned on me. I keep checking that Garrett hasn’t noticed anything but he’s absorbed on something that he’s found to watch on MTV. 

Riley’s legs are sprawled, relaxed and his right hand rests casually on his upper thigh. My eyes keep coming back to it and I swear it moves slightly higher each time I look. When I notice him rubbing little surreptitious circles into his groin with his thumb I’ve had enough of waiting.

I heave myself upright and stretch, my spine cracking as my muscles flex. “I’m tired, d’you wanna head up, Ri?”

“They haven’t put you in the same room have they?” Garrett asks in amazement.

“Nope,” I shrug and frown a little, “but Riley’s just across the landing.” I wiggle my eyebrows at my brother who grins.

“They never let Kate stay in my room either when we were going out, just so you know.”

Kate is Garrett’s ex. They dated for a few months last year but she had to move away for work so they’d called things off reluctantly, but by mutual agreement.

“I didn’t realize,” I say, surprised. I’d just assumed that they would have let them sleep in the same room. Knowing that they didn’t, makes me feel much better about them not putting Riley and me in together. It’s just a parent thing, and nothing to do with Riley and me specifically making them uncomfortable. “So anyway, are you coming, Riley?”

“Not yet he isn’t,” Garrett laughs and I roll my eyes, grabbing a cushion off the couch and chucking it at his head. He ducks and fends it off. “Come on, you couldn’t expect me to miss an opportunity like that.”

Riley’s laughing as he stands up and follows me out of the room and up the stairs. 

On the first flight he gropes my ass a little.

On the second flight he gropes my ass a lot.

I slap his hands away. “Do you want me to fall down the fucking stairs? Quit being so handsy.”

“Shut up, you love it,” he murmurs as he slides a warm palm around my hip and plucks at the elastic on my underwear, snapping it against my skin.

When we reach the landing I head for the bathroom. Riley’s impatient, and so am I. But I want to keep the opening and closing of doors and walking around to a minimum. I piss while he brushes his teeth and gropes my ass again. That shit’s off-putting and I tell him so, but he ignores me as usual. Then we swap but I leave his ass alone. I look at it though, I’ve been resisting the urge to ogle it all day. It looks damn fine through his skinny jeans but it’s gonna look even better when I peel them the fuck off him, any minute now.

We creep quietly into my room and I close and lock the door, just in case. I switch on the lamp by the bed and turn off the overhead light. Riley’s already stripping off his t-shirt and I watch the graceful stretch of his body as he pulls it over his head. He kicks off his sneakers and reaches for the button on his jeans but I stop him.

“Wait, leave those on for now.” 

He raises an eyebrow but complies, crawling onto the bed and lying back with his arms folded behind his head. “How about you then? You gonna get naked for me, baby?”

He always likes to watch me strip for him, so I tease him by doing it extra slow. His eyes are hungry as he watches me peel my t-shirt slowly up and off. I toe off my shoes and stoop to pull my socks off. I watch him watching me, as I unfasten the top button of my fly. He licks his lips deliberately, filthily and my stomach swoops with want.

I unfasten the rest of them and push my pants slowly down with my underwear until my cock springs free. Riley’s lips are parted, glossy and wet, and he licks them again as I tug on my dick a few times. I’m so fucking hard for him and he hasn’t even touched me yet. 

I pull my pants and briefs all the way down and kick them off. Then I move and kneel on the bed by Riley’s feet to pull his socks off. I rub his feet, teasing the arches with my thumbs until he squirms and giggles. His feet are really ticklish. His face turns serious again as soon as I stop and his eyes drop to my cock. 

“I wanna suck you.” His voice is low and dirty and I want his mouth on me. But first I want to get him naked.

“Soon.”

I reach for the fly of his jeans and lean forward to kiss and lick at his flat belly as I unfasten them and start to push them down his hips, still leaving his underwear on. He’s wearing his Batman undies and he looks hot as fuck in them. His pants get stuck before I’ve managed to get them even halfway off his ass. Fucking skinny jeans again. Luckily I’m kind of an expert at getting the fuckers off now. I sit up and pull while he wriggles obligingly, lifting his hips. Once we get to a certain point I reach back and pull them off his feet and suddenly with a whoosh they finally come off. 

I toss them aside and hear the soft thud as they hit the floor but my eyes are fixed on the boy in front of me. My boy, lying in my bed. The dim light paints every dip of his body in shadow. His defined abs show clearly and I run my hands over them, feeling their texture. His batman boxer briefs sit low on his hips and I trace the shape of the bones there with my thumbs above the yellow elastic. His cock is pushing hard against the fabric under the bat motif and I lower my head and suck along his length through the material, feeling him twitch under my tongue.

“These have to go too, Batman.” He raises his hips for me again and I lift the briefs over his cock and help him kick them off. 

I move back to take his cock in my mouth but he stops me, half sitting up.

“I want to suck you too.” He’s impatient, pulling at my shoulder and my hip. 

I realize what he’s trying to do and turn around, straddling him so that my cock is over his face and his is pointing towards me eagerly. I lift it up and suck it into my mouth and at the same time I feel him pull mine back and angle it so he can reach it with his lips and tongue. 

The room is filled with the soft sounds of licking and sucking and ragged breathing. The odd quiet moan escapes as one of us does something particularly amazing, but we’re mindful of where we are and who’s downstairs. I feel my thighs start to quiver as I get close. I’ve been horny on and off all day thanks to Riley and his teasing. I try to hold off and concentrate on him, but it’s no good. As he takes me deeper and sucks harder, he squeezes my balls gently and runs a finger down the cleft of my ass. As he grazes my hole I feel my balls tighten and the pulse and spurt as I fill his mouth, my body shuddering over him.

He keeps sucking until I’m finished and then pulls off and nuzzles my balls. My legs are trembling for real now and he gently pushes me until I release his cock and roll onto my back. He straddles me, sitting high on my chest. I crane my neck to reach his cock and he grabs a pillow and passes it to me. Propped up now, the angle is perfect and he pushes in, fucking my mouth as I lick and suck around him. I hold his hips to control the depth of his thrusts, but he’s careful, even though he’s getting close to coming. 

“Fuck... yeah...” he mutters, his movements becoming less coordinated.

Then with a final push he’s there, and I taste his hot salt on my tongue. I choke a little, it’s hard to swallow with my neck at this angle and he pulls out to help me get it down. I pull on his hips again, parting my lips to suck his cock as it slowly softens and he hums with pleasure and threads his fingers into my hair. 

Eventually we move, pulling underwear and t-shirts back on and climbing into my bed together, wrapped around each other.

“Is it okay if I stay for a while?” Riley asks. “I’ll set the alarm on my phone for five or something.”

“Of course,” I murmur, tightening my arms around him. “I don’t want you to go either.”

“Good night then,” he yawns, sleepy now.

He feels warm and solid in my arms and there’s a smile on my face that I can’t suppress. “Night, Ri. Sleep well.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Well that went pretty well,” I say as I lean back and stretch my legs out on the train. “My mom thinks you’re charming, Claire thinks you’re cute and my dad thinks you seem like a ‘very pleasant, intelligent young man.’ And you’ve already won Garrett over so you’ve passed the McCarty family test.”

Riley turns towards me with a self-satisfied grin on his face. “Well it’s all true,” he shrugs.

“And so modest with it,” I quip. 

“Just being realistic,” he shrugs, chuckling. 

“Yeah well... you’re not so bad I suppose.” I side-eye him. 

He surprises me by leaning over and kissing me, just a quick brush of his lips on my cheekbone but it’s more than he’d usually do in public, in broad daylight. I feel my face flush a little but it’s more with happiness than embarrassment. I don’t really care whether anyone else in the compartment saw. I take his hand and hold it, lacing our fingers together. He looks at me and smiles, but doesn’t comment. We sit like that in silence for a while, as the train takes us ever closer to home. 

I find myself wondering when I started thinking of our apartment as _home_. And I realize that it’s only since Riley and I got together. Before, when we were just roommates, our apartment felt like somewhere that I stayed during term time, but going back to my parents for the holidays felt like going home. But today I notice that it’s switched around. I felt like a guest in my parent’s house, not that I was unwelcome -- it’s hard to put my finger on why, really, I just did. But now, traveling back with Riley I can’t wait to get back to our place -- to get back home together.

We take a cab from the station back to our apartment and Riley watches me with that look on his face that makes me feel hot. I know that he’s thinking dirty, dirty thoughts and it makes me get hard in anticipation. I’m so fucking glad that no one else shares our apartment. I’m looking forward to having Riley all to myself again, with no need to sneak around or be quiet.

He unbuckles his seat belt and slides across, I catch the cab driver’s eye in the rear-view mirror and see that he’s clocked the movement. But then Riley’s hand grazes my cock through my jeans and I’m past caring. 

I turn my head and our eyes lock. I really want to kiss him but I know that once I start, I won’t be able to stop. The driver can’t see Riley’s hand in my lap, but if we start making out there’s no way that he won’t notice that.

Riley’s eyes are huge and even darker than usual with his pupils blown wide. He scratches the denim that’s covering the head of my dick with a fingernail. The vibrations as he drags it over the fabric make me draw in a hissed breath. 

“I want you so fucking much,” Riley mutters quietly. He licks his lips. “When we get inside I want you to fuck me... _hard_. And I want to hear all the sounds you make while you do it. No holding back.”

There’s a chance that I whimper, but I prefer to think that I might have sounded more manly. 

“Fuck,” I say, weakly. “Okay then.” 

He grins triumphantly and his fingers continue to move lightly over my cock again, teasing and stroking. 

The last ten minutes of the drive pass by in delicious torture. As the cabs pulls to a stop, Riley finally moves his hand from my crotch to pull out some cash to pay the driver. I stumble out of the cab in a lust-induced haze and head for the door to our apartment block. 

“Uh, Em?” Riley calls after me. “Haven’t you forgotten something?”

“Oh, shit.” I shake my head as I realize my overnight bag is still in the trunk. “Yeah.” 

“A little distracted are you?” he murmurs seductively. 

I try to glare at him but it never works when I’m horny and he just smirks back. “Come on then.”

I swear he wiggles his ass on purpose as he climbs the stairs ahead of me. He’s shameless but I’m total sucker for it. I grip my bag more tightly on my shoulder and slap his butt with my free hand. “Get a fucking move on.” 

He gasps in surprise and amusement and picks up his pace. I hurry after him.

By the time we reach the door of our apartment we’re both a little out of breath. He gets his key in the lock and I step up close behind him, grinding my cock against his ass and sucking on the warm skin of his neck while he fumbles with the door.

“Not helping,” he laughs, shoving his ass back and rubbing it against me.

He finally gets the door open and I push him inside, slamming the door shut behind us. We stumble along the hallway and through the first door, which happens to be the living room. We drop our bags so that we can touch each other properly. 

Our arms wrap around each other, groping, grabbing, pulling at each other’s clothing as our lips crash together in a messy, demanding kiss. I hum as my hands skate up under his t-shirt, delighting in the smooth heat of his skin under my palms. His hands slide in the other direction, down my back, into my pants and underwear and clutching at the cheeks of my ass. 

The clothes need to go.

We push jackets off shoulders, sliding t-shirts up and off between kisses. I’m distracted by the sight of his nipples and lick and suck at them while he unfastens both of our pants. We do the usual undignified shoe-pants-socks-kicking-off-tangle, hopping around and cursing. I’m just working my last foot free when Riley takes me by surprise, literally tackling me onto the couch. He pulls my shoe off and finally frees my leg from my pants.

“Impatient, much?” I chuckle.

“Fuck, yes.” He pounces on me and shuts me up with his mouth. 

He’s lying between my thighs and our cocks rub together as he wriggles on me and I grab at his ass, encouraging him into a rhythm that feels fucking good. I mumble in protest as he pulls against me. But as he kisses and licks down my chest and abs, I work out where he’s headed and stop complaining. 

There’s nothing not to like about this.

He pushes my legs further apart to make space for him to kneel between them. I hitch one leg up onto the back of the couch and the other one slides off the side so my foot rests on the floor. I feel spread open, vulnerable in this position. But Riley distracts me by licking a wet stripe up from my balls to the head of my cock. Then he takes me in his mouth, sucking and swirling and generally doing fucking incredible things with his tongue. 

He pulls off and licks his way back down again, sucking each of my balls into his mouth in turn, tickling as his tongue flickers lightly over them. He moves lower still and I tense up. 

_Okay, this is new._

He knows I’m still a bit uncomfortable with ass play and he’s not gone there with his mouth yet. He presses my thighs apart with his hands, pushing my legs back to tilt my pelvis up slightly. He kisses the skin of my thighs, switching from side to side, gradually getting closer to where I desperately want to feel his mouth -- even though just the thought of it makes me squirm. 

He pauses. “Is this okay?”

His breath whispers over my sensitive skin and I gasp.

“Yeah... fuck!” 

The first hot touch of his tongue to my hole makes my whole body jerk and twitch. He holds my legs steady and licks with determined strokes as I moan, lost in in sensation. It feels so dirty and delicious. And the noises -- holy fuck! The sound of his tongue on my ass turns me on so fucking much I feel like I’m gonna explode. My cock’s lying neglected, smearing pre-cum on my belly and I long to grip it and stroke but I don’t want to come yet. My boy said he wanted to me to fuck him hard and I want to make that happen. 

But he’s not finished with my ass yet. He moves his mouth away and sticks two fingers in his mouth, sucking until they’re wet with spit. Then I feel his fingers probing my ass, carefully, until one presses inside. He works it in and out slowly, twisting gently before adding the second one. It stretches and burns a little but I can handle it. Riley’s face is a mask of concentration, watching the movement of his fingers as they slip in and out of me. He licks his lips unconsciously.

“Like what you see?” I mutter, a little breathless. 

“Hell, yeah!” His eyes flick up to mine briefly and he grins. “It looks fucking awesome, so hot... seeing my fingers in your ass.” He watches again, pushing deeper and making me gasp as he hits that sweet spot. “Sometime soon, I’d really like for it to be my cock,” he murmurs. “If you’d be down for that?”

I gulp nervously. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“But not now,” he says. And although his fingers feel pretty fucking good I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t relieved at the reprieve. “Now I want _you_ to fuck _me_ \-- hard, like you promised.”

He pulls his fingers out with a squelching noise and I wince a little at the odd feeling of them leaving my body. 

“Well I think that can be arranged,” I say.

Riley moves across the room and bends to rummage in his bag, his perfect ass on display along with a tantalizing glimpse of his testicles. I sit up as he moves back towards me and tosses the lube and a condom down on the couch. 

“Where do you want me?” He hands the control back to me with those words.

I stand, crushing our bodies together and kiss him hard, tasting my ass on his mouth as my tongue pushes between his lips. He reaches between us and fists our cocks together. Fuck. I need to be inside him.

“Kneel on the couch, upright... hold on to the back. Tightly.” My voice is rough and urgent.

He scrambles to obey me. I’m clearly not the only one who’s impatient for this. I fist my cock as I look at him waiting there for me. I admire the long lines of his pale back, the muscles in his shoulders and arms tight where he’s gripping the couch. His head hangs forward and I watch his rib-cage lift as he breathes quickly. And his ass -- his ass is perfectly displayed, pushed out at just the right angle to make my mouth water. His buttocks are high and tight, smooth and perfect and his balls hang below, visible between his parted legs.

“Come _on,_ ” he hisses, turning back to look over his shoulder at me, breaking me out of my trance.

I rip the condom wrapper and slide it on as fast as I can, cursing as it gets caught and I realize I have it inside out. _Motherfuck_. I sort it out while he rolls his eyes at me, so I slap his ass for being bratty. 

“Fuck!” he gasps.

“Sorry, babe. Did that hurt?” It’s not the first time I’ve slapped him, but this was harder than usual. I feel bad when I see the dark pink stripes of my fingers blooming on his skin.

“No... well, yes, a little,” he clarifies. “But I liked it.”

“Interesting,” I grin as I lube my fingers and cock up ready for him. “I know you’re kinky but I didn’t know you were into _that_.”

“Me neither.” He arches his back, pushing his ass out even more. “But fascinating though this discussion is, can you please just get the fuck on with it?”

He’s so bossy, but it just turns me on even more. Two fingers twisting and curling in his ass shuts him up pretty quick. His head falls forward again as he lets out a high pitched moan of pleasure and I feel his muscles clenching around me with each press of my fingers. 

“I want your cock,” he gasps. “Please!”

I ignore him, fucking him relentlessly with my fingers until he’s babbling and begging, cursing me for being a fucking tease and a sadistic bastard. Riley has a dirty mouth when he’s horny.

I finally relent, mainly because I can’t fucking wait to get inside of him. I pull my fingers out and line my cock up, watching as his stretches around me as I push inside in one determined thrust. He pushes back to meet me, crying out and his body goes tense.

I pause, balls deep, and lean over so my chest grazes his back as I bite his shoulder gently, then soothe the red mark with licks and kisses. I’m desperate to start moving but I know that he’ll tell me when he’s ready. Riley always tells me exactly what he wants. 

“Okay.” He reaches back with one hand and tugs my hair, twisting his face round so I can just manage to kiss him. “Fuck me,” he gasps against my lips.

And I do.

I straighten up and he braces himself as I gradually build up the pace of my thrusts, pumping harder and faster with each stroke. The room is filled with the sound of slapping skin, ragged breathing and grunts and moans. 

Riley tries to get a hand to his cock but the force of my thrusts make him lose his balance so he puts both hands back on the sofa, moaning with frustration.

“I need to come... touch me, Em. Please.”

I reach a hand around and cup his balls, squeezing them gently as he whines and pushes back to meet me. I finally wrap my fingers around his cock and grip him, trying to slide my hand in time with my cock pumping in and out of him. He’s wet and sticky in my hand and I fuck him harder, knowing that he’s close. 

Riley’s cursing incoherently now, swear words along with my name and lots of ‘ _oh fuck... yes...’_ and then I feel him arch and shudder and his cock jerks in my hand as he comes with a strangled cry.

“Oh God, don’t stop,” he gasps. So I keep fucking him hard through his climax, his ass pulsing around me, until he pushes my hand away from his dick. I grip his hips with both hands now and keep slamming into him, my balls tightening and the tension building until my cock explodes, emptying into the condom as my hips jerk and stutter and my legs threaten to give out beneath me. 

When I’m done I collapse onto his back, leaning my weight on him until he shifts in protest. “You need to get off me or I’m gonna face plant in my jizz any minute.”

I pull out of him, and stand on wobbly legs as I deal with the condom. I feel like Bambi, my legs are fucking trembling. I collapse on the side of the couch that’s spunk-free while Riley goes in search of tissues and a wet cloth. 

When the couch is restored to normal I lie back, stretching out, and pull Riley down beside me. The leather sticks to my sweaty skin but I can’t be bothered to move right now. Riley pulls the blanket off the back of the couch to cover us as we start to cool down. 

“Fuck,” I say. Still dazed by awesome sex. “That was pretty fucking amazing.”

“Mm,” Riley agrees, snuggling close and nibbling my shoulder. 

“It’s cool being back here.” _Back home,_ I think, but I don’t use those words. “Noisy sex is fun.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “But sneaking around is hot too.”

“That’s true,” I shiver, remembering the quiet urgency of last night in my parents’ house.

“So, we’re agreed then. All sex is awesome.” He sounds pleased with this decision.

We’re quiet for a while. I relax, enjoying the intimacy of the moment, the warm smell of his hair and the press of our bare bodies as they tangle together. 

Riley eventually breaks the silence.

“You know... we can never live anywhere that doesn’t have a wipe-clean couch.” 

_Well that’s random._

But then I suddenly realize the implications of those few casual words, and I wonder whether it was intentional on his part.

“Do you think about stuff like that?” I ask him, looking at the ceiling, my heart pounding.

“Like what?” He sounds genuinely confused by my question.

“About us living together in the future.” I’ve said it -- I can’t take it back now. 

He pauses, thinking for a moment before replying. “Consciously, no. I haven’t really thought about the future. But then... given what I just said, I guess I must be thinking about it on some levels.” He twists in my arms, rolling onto his front and propping himself up so he can see my face. He looks wary, uncertain. “Did I freak you out?”

“No,” I answer honestly. “I’ve not really thought about it either... but I like the idea of us having a future.”

His lips curl into a tentative smile, and I feel mine match it. I don’t know what else to say, so I slip my hand round the back of his neck and pull him down so I can kiss him. I show him with my lips and tongue the things that I can’t put into words yet, and I hope that he gets it.


	8. Chapter 8

The following weekend we’re lying in bed having a lazy Sunday morning together. I’ve just finished sucking Riley’s cock, and I’m lying between his thighs lapping at his balls while he wriggles and gasps, when his phone rings from the nightstand. 

I push myself up and crawl over to look. “It’s your mom,” I inform him. 

“Can you pass it?” he’s still breathless, spread out on his back on the wrinkled sheets. I pout, because I haven’t come yet and my dick’s impatient. “I’ll be quick, I promise,” he grins at me. 

I huff, but I pass him the phone and collapse back on the bed beside him and close my eyes. I can taste his cum in my mouth. I chase the flavor around my mouth with my tongue and swallow again. 

“Hey, Mom... yeah I’m good thanks... you?” He pauses and I can hear the tinny scratch of her voice as she chats to him. “Emmett?” My ears prick up. “Yeah, he’s fine too.” 

My eyes fly open as I feel Riley’s free hand close around my dick. It’s started to soften but he has me hard again in a few strokes. I try to bat his hand away, but he’s determined so I give in and let him get on with it. He rolls onto his side and switches his phone into his left hand, leaving his right hand free to work on my cock. I bite my lip and try to stay quiet, but he makes it difficult when he twists his wrist just right. 

“I think next weekend will be okay,” Riley’s saying. I’m barely taking his words in now. My focus has narrowed to the repetitive movement of his hand on my cock and the slow build of tension that it’s causing. I spread my legs a little and bring a hand down to cup my balls and squeeze. “I’ll ask him now,” Riley says. “Hold on for a moment.” 

He pulls his phone away from his face and looks down at my cock, then back up at my face. He grins at me, licking his lips. 

“Mom wants to know if we can go and visit next weekend?” He raises his eyebrows, his hand moving faster over my dick.

“Uh... yeah, sure.” My voice is a little hoarse. I’d agree to anything at this point as long as he doesn’t fucking stop. But I really do want to meet Riley’s parents anyway.

“Good,” he smiles, then removes his hand making me huff with frustration. He crawls down the bed to lick the pre-cum away from the tip of my cock, I gasp, my hips bucking up reflexively. 

“Riley,” I hiss. “Your mom’s waiting.”

He pulls back and grabs the phone, curling his fingers around my dick again but staying down at eye level with it. “Yeah, that’s fine. We’ll drive over on Saturday.” His voice is light, his eyes intent, watching as the shiny red tip of my cock emerges from his fist with each stroke. 

I twist my fingers into the sheets with the effort of keeping quiet and still. I’m so fucking close now.

“Okay, Mom.” He slows and runs his thumb teasingly over the head and around the rim. I lift my head and glare at him as he grins innocently. “I have to go now, I’ll call you again before Saturday to confirm times.” There’s another long pause. Riley’s mom is clearly a talker. I bite my lip and try and remember to breathe while he carries on torturing me with gentle touches. “Yeah, he’s looking forward to meeting you too, Mom.” Riley smirks, catching my eye. “Okay, I love you too, Mom. Bye.”

“Fucking finally!” I growl, grabbing his hair roughly and pushing his lips towards my aching cock.

He chuckles and drops his phone, letting me man-handle him until I have him where I want him -- kneeling over me with his lips wrapped around my dick. It’s only a matter of minutes before I’m arching and bucking up, emptying into his mouth as he hums and swallows, holding my hips steady with a firm grip. 

He crawls up and kisses me, deliberately letting me taste my cum where it lingers on his tongue. I pull him down on top of me and grip his ass, grinding up against him, still half-hard and deliciously sensitive. 

“So,” I say when I finally let him go. “I’m gonna get to meet your folks next weekend huh?”

“Yeah,” his smile is wide, excited. “Yeah, you are.”

xOx

Riley’s parents live a couple of hours away in a rural area. Public transportation isn’t an option so we decide to take my car because it’s more reliable than Riley’s old truck. 

We were out late with friends the night before, so we leave after lunch because Riley wanted to sleep in. That’s fine by me. Although I’m kinda excited about meeting his parents, I’m nervous too, so I’m happy for this first visit to be a short one. 

Riley sprawls out in the passenger seat, fidgeting and fiddling with my iPod. He talks incessantly, telling me stuff about his family and his childhood. As usual he’s utterly incapable of keeping his hands to himself, holding my hand when I don’t need it for driving and squeezing my thigh the rest of the time. I tell him off when he reaches for my dick and tries to make me get hard. Driving with a boner is no fun and I don’t want to be limping and adjusting myself when I get out of the car to be introduced to his parents.

Riley directs me when we pull off the freeway, making sure I don’t miss the turn. We drive through a small town, then through some woodland before we finally pull up outside a ramshackle farmhouse on the edge of the trees, surrounded by a few acres of land. 

“This is cool,” I say. “It must have been fun growing up here.”

“It had its moments,” he turns and grins. “I loved it when I was really young, it was great for climbing trees and making forts... but when I was a teenager I wished I lived in town closer to my friends. Mom and Dad got fed up with having to drive me everywhere until I was old enough to use the car. Rachel would sometimes let me tag along with her though.”

Rachel, Riley’s sister, is a couple of years older than him. I won’t get to meet her this weekend; she’s a teacher and lives in California. Riley wants us to fly there to visit her sometime though; he’s always been pretty close to her.

Riley leans over and kisses me, squeezing my thigh again before turning to open the door. “Let’s go,” he says.

I pop the trunk so we can grab our bags, and just as I slam it closed the front door of the house bursts open and a woman comes bursting out and down the steps in a blur of movement.

“Darling,” she throws herself at Riley, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him enthusiastically.

“Hey, Mom,” Riley hugs her back and kisses both cheeks before pulling back to grin at her.

She looks like him, slender with delicate features and dark eyes. They have the same complexion, but her hair is colored a dark red.

She turns to me and smiles warmly.

“Mom,” Riley smiles, a rare flush on his cheeks. “This is Emmett.”

I smile and offer her my hand, “it’s lovely to meet you, Mrs Biers.”

She ignores my hand and pulls me into a hug too, kissing my cheek lightly as she insists. “Please, dear. Call me Charlotte. It’s great to meet you at last, although Riley’s talked about you so much that I feel like I know you already.” She releases me and studies me for a moment, smiling. “Come in and meet Peter, he’s shut away somewhere grading papers. I’m sure he’ll be glad to be dragged away from them for a while.”

We grab our bags and follow Charlotte up the steps and through the front door. I stand in the hallway and look around. The house is old, lived-in, cluttered with stuff. It feels welcoming -- if a little chaotic -- very different from what I grew up with. My mom has always been a bit of a neat freak. Here I get the impression that tidiness isn’t a quality that’s considered very important.

I’m interrupted from my musings by the sound of claws clattering on the floorboards and am nearly knocked off my feet when a huge, wolf-like dog launches itself at me. It stands on its hind legs, trying to reach my face to lick, tail wagging so hard that its whole body wiggles with it. 

“Billy, down!” Riley laughs. “Sorry, I forgot to warn you about him.”

“That’s okay,” I pat the giant dog on the head and push him down gently until all four paws are on the floor again. “He’s cute.” Billy promptly sticks his nose in my crotch, making me chuckle and push him away again.

“Quit it, Billy.” Riley’s tone makes the dog back off, looking sheepish. “That’s not for you!”

Riley’s mom giggles as I blush furiously. I haven’t been in the door five minutes and my boyfriend is already embarrassing me in front of his parents. Knowing Riley, I’d better get used to it.

Footsteps on the stairs make me look up to see a man descending. He’s not as obviously like Riley as Charlotte is. His longish hair is sandy colored and his eyes are blue behind silver framed spectacles. But when he smiles I can see the resemblance in the warmth and width of his grin.

He pulls Riley into a quick hug of greeting, then turns to me.

“Hi, Emmett,” he shakes my hand and claps me on the shoulder warmly. “I’m Peter. Welcome to the madhouse.”

I return his shake with a firm grip and we exchange pleasantries until Charlotte intervenes.

“Riley, why don’t you and Emmett take your things up to your room.”

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Riley grins as I feel my face heat again, but I smile too. Their easy acceptance of us as a couple makes me feel pretty good. “Come on, Em.” He grabs his bag and leads the way up the creaky wooden staircase.

Every spare bit of wall on the upstairs landing is lined with bookcases. They’re all full, many with horizontal stacks of books piled up in front of the vertical rows behind. They’re jumbled and dusty in places and a quick glance shows me an eclectic mixture of titles; from classics to thrillers, romance to biographies.

“Wow!” I say, pausing to look around me. “Who’s the reader in the family?”

“All of them really,” Riley replies. “I’m the exception. I mean -- obviously I _read_ , but I’m not passionate about it like the rest of them. Dad teaches literature in high school and Mom majored in English and American Lit too, although she’s a therapist now; so reading is a hobby rather than part of her job. Rachel’s always read a lot too.”

“It looks like a library,” I chuckle.

“Yeah, Dad’s always trying to persuade Mom to streamline the collection but she can never bring herself to give books away, just in case she ever wants to re-read them. Anyway…” he says. “Let me show you where we are.”

He turns left at the top of the stairs and pushes open the first door. “So, this is my room… our room,” he corrects himself with a smile. He puts his bag down on the floor and I do the same. “The bathroom that we’ll use is just next door. Mom and Dad are on the other side of the house, with Rachel’s old room and Mom and Dad’s office between us. They have their own bathroom so the one here is all ours.”

“Cool.”

I look around, taking in the details of Riley’s childhood room. Like the rest of his family home it’s full of stuff. A double bed fills the center of the room, with a wardrobe in one corner and a chest of drawers beside it. Shelves are filled with books and old toys from when he was a kid. A pin board over his desk is covered with old photos, some of which show Riley at various times in his life – a skinny child on a beach, a gawky teen mucking around with other kids in a park somewhere, an older teenage Riley looking emo with dyed black hair and wearing something that looks suspiciously like eyeliner. In all of them he’s grinning widely, instantly recognizable to me. 

Riley draws my attention back to him by putting his arms around me from behind and leaning his chin on my shoulder. “It’s a mess, I know. I take after my mom in not being very good at getting rid of things.”

“I like it,” I say. “It makes it easier to imagine what you were like when you were younger.”

He puts his hands on my waist and turns me to face him. We’re almost exactly the same height. 

“I wonder what we’d have thought of each other if we’d met in high school,” he muses.

“You’d have thought I was a dumb jock,” I shrug, grinning. “Mostly because I was.”

“You’d have thought I was a weird emo,” he grins back. “You’d never have wanted to associate with me.”

“Well I’m glad we met when I was old enough to appreciate you then.” I grab his ass and pull him in close, kissing his lips softly, parting them with my tongue.

“Mmm,” he kisses me back, his fingers curling into my belt loops. “Me too.”

xOx

We spend most of the afternoon outdoors. It’s a fairly mild spring day and the sun’s out.

Riley shows me around. We feed the chickens in the back yard and walk around the small bit of land that belongs to his parents. They’re quite self-sufficient, growing a lot of their own produce. It’s very different to my parent’s house in the suburbs and their neatly manicured garden. 

We take Billy for a walk in the woods and Riley shows me his favorite tree to climb when he was a kid. We sit high in the branches, exhilarated, admiring the view while Billy barks and stands on his hind legs scratching at the trunk, impatient for us to come down.

I’m closer to the trunk so I scramble down ahead of Riley. I’m still about eight feet up when I feel a branch snap under my feet. I only have one hand on the tree and it’s not enough for me to regain my balance. I tumble with a yelp, scraping my hands as I scrabble for purchase to no avail. I land on my back at the foot of the tree, knocking all the wind out of my body, leaving me breathless. 

“Shit!” Riley shouts, alarmed. He leaps nimbly down beside me, his face distressed. “Are you okay?” I still don’t have enough air to speak, my head spinning from the shock of the fall. “Fuck, Emmett!” Riley looks really scared now. “Don’t try and move. I’ll go get help.”

“No,” I croak out, reaching out my hand to grab his sleeve. 

He still looks worried, my effort at speaking obviously not reassuring him much. So I try and sit up but he holds me down, hands on both shoulders. “No, keep still, you might have a spinal injury or something... fuck!”

I gasp in a breath and try again. “Riley,” my voice comes out stronger this time. “I’m okay, stop freaking out. I just winded myself.”

He stares down at me, his hands still on my shoulders, pinning me down. “You really fucking scared me for a minute there, you realize?” His eyes are wild, face flushed.

“I’m sorry,” I say. “But really, I’m fine.” 

And then I pull him down on top of me, and the breath is knocked out of me for the second time in as many minutes. But this time it’s by the weight of Riley’s body so I’m not complaining. He kisses me hard, with an edge of desperation that I’ve never felt before. I hold him tightly and kiss him back, until he pulls away and we both gasp for breath. His eyes are bright, intense, and I realize that he’s fighting back tears. 

“Hey,” I say, putting a hand up, stroking his cheek. “It’s okay.”

“Sorry,” he mutters, embarrassed. “I just panicked there for a moment. I really thought you’d done something horrible to yourself.”

I pull him down into a hug and he tucks his face into my neck, his breathing uneven and shuddery. Then he mutters something against my skin, his lips tickling, the words indistinct.

“Huh?” I ask. “What did you say?”

He lifts his head and looks at me again and there’s determination in his face as he repeats himself, clearly this time.

“I think I’m in love with you.” His words take my breath away yet again. It’s really not a good day for my oxygen levels. I stare at him, my heart pounding, but there’s a smile creeping across my face that I have no control over. “Actually...” he continues, filling the silence, “I know I am. I’ve known for a while. And something about you being an idiot and nearly killing yourself falling out of a tree made me want to mention it.”

“An idiot, huh?” I quirk my eyebrows. 

He gazes back, his face taut and strangely vulnerable, and I realize that he’s waiting for me to respond. 

I think about how Riley makes me feel, about how our apartment feels like home now because he’s there, about how I’ve been starting to hope that we might have a future together. 

It’s kind of a no-brainer really.

“I love you too,” I say simply. 

And then, because I’m not really very good at talking about this stuff, I just grab him and kiss him again. He seems to be okay with it.

We’re rudely interrupted a few minutes later by a bored Billy trying to join in. That’s a lot more wet slobbery tongue than is required; so we pull apart, laughing and push Billy away while Riley wipes dog-spit off his cheek. 

“Eww,” I grimace, glad that Billy mostly missed my face with his attentions. 

“Just be glad he didn’t start trying to hump us,” Riley laughs. 

We walk back to the house hand in hand, and I feel ridiculously fucking happy. Every time we catch each other’s eye we grin like fools.

xOx

The rest of the afternoon passes in a happy blur of smiles and sneaky touches. Riley’s dad is still shut away with the essays he has to grade, so we help Riley’s mom in the kitchen for a while. Then Riley starts raiding the cupboards looking for snacks and is getting in her way, so she shoos us out with some cookies. We eat them in the living room while we watch TV. 

The living room is like the rest of the house, a little tatty and cluttered but homely. The couch is fabric covered, threadbare in places but squishy and comfortable. I sit at one end and Riley sits next to me, leaning in close, pulling my arm around him. I somehow know that his parents wouldn’t feel uncomfortable seeing us like this, so I let him scooch close and enjoy the warm weight of him against me. 

Billy tries to sneak onto the couch next to Riley -- if sneaking is a word you can use for a hundred pound furry monster -- stealthy he isn’t. Riley pushes him off with a gentle shove and a “no, Billy, you know the rules.” Billy stretches out on the rug with his back to us, clearly sulking.

“You’ve hurt his feelings now,” I remark.

“He never learns,” Riley shakes his head in amusement. “He’s convinced that he’s human.”

Riley’s parents join us in the living room eventually, with cups of tea and weekend papers and sit on the other couch together. Riley goes to the kitchen to get sodas for us since I’m not really a tea-drinker. When he returns he sits close to me again and our knees touch, although I don’t put my arm back around him for now. 

Peter’s doing a cryptic crossword with occasional help from Charlotte who’s mostly reading but can’t resist looking over his shoulder every now and again. He grumbles at her for interfering but obviously doesn’t really mind. I get the feeling that this is a weekend ritual that they both enjoy. They’re relaxed together, their love for each other visible in the way they look at each other and in little touches. I can see why Riley’s so tactile; they’re obviously a family who are comfortable with physical affection.

I find my arm creeping around Riley again, feeling bold as I pull him a little closer. He snuggles in, and turns to brush a fleeting kiss on my cheek before turning back to the TV.

Dinner is similarly relaxed. Charlotte has roasted a chicken and we eat at the kitchen table, the conversation flowing freely. They ask me about my family, my plans for the future. I tell them honestly, that I’m not really sure what I want to do after college. I’m keeping my options open at the moment. 

What I don’t say, but am thinking, is that whatever I do -- I want to be with Riley. We haven’t talked about what will happen after college yet, but after today I’m pretty confident that he’ll want to work out a way that we can continue living together. So, if Riley gets a job after college, I’ll go wherever he ends up while I work out what I want to do with my life. 

After dinner Riley and I insist on washing up and clearing away, sending his parents through to the living room to chill. I wash and he dries and puts stuff away. He gropes my ass every time he passes behind me, his touch getting progressively more teasing as his fingers skim the curve of my butt, slipping down low to where he knows I’m really sensitive. 

“Stop it, you fucker. You’re making me hard,” I complain.

“Oh shut up, you love it.” He flicks my ass with the dish towel. 

“You’re such a tease,” I tell him. “If I wasn’t wearing soaking wet rubber gloves I’d get you back.”

“Oh really,” he presses up close behind me now, grinding into my ass, showing me that I’m not the only one who’s enjoying this little episode. “Wet rubber gloves sound quite interesting to me; just think of the sound they’d make on my ass if you spanked me.”

_Sweet Baby Jesus, he’s trying to kill me._

“Shut the fuck up,” I growl at him. “I’m not spanking you in your parents’ house.”

“Spoilsport,” he finally pulls away. “Save that for another day then.”

xOx

For the rest of the evening all I can think about is getting Riley upstairs and naked underneath me -- or on top of me. That would do fine too, just as long as I’m inside him. 

He teases me as usual. 

He’s a master at it. The more he knows me the easier he seems to find it. He knows exactly how to look at me to drive me wild; exactly which subtle, chaste touches make me achingly hard with the promise of a different type of contact as soon as we’re alone. 

We’re back in our earlier position on the couch, playing Trivial Pursuit with his parents. My dick is hard nearly constantly. Just when I think I’m getting a reprieve and it starts to soften, Riley flashes me a knowing look, or brushes his hand over my knee as he reaches for a card to ask a question and I’m lost again because I know that he’s thinking about sex -- about having sex with me, and about all the things he wants to do to me later, or have me do to him. I feel a thrill run through me at the thought. 

Fucking finally, we pack up the game. Charlotte and Peter get to their feet first.

“Well, good night boys,” Peter says amiably, stretching his shoulders and yawning. 

“Yes, sleep well,” Charlotte smiles at us both.

“Good night, thanks for dinner,” I grin at them both, trying to look cool.

It feels really weird that I’m about to take their son to bed, under their roof. It somehow makes me feel like an odd combination of awkward teenager and proper fully-fledged adult all at the same time. It’s very confusing. 

We let them go up ahead of us and the atmosphere thickens as soon as the door closes behind them. All the tension that’s been building between us is just below the surface now. Riley turns towards me to kiss me, clambering across until he’s in my lap. I love it when he straddles me like this. It’s so intimate, as close as we can be without me being inside him. 

We kiss until we’re breathless and my heart feels like it’s going to burst. Something feels different tonight. The memory of the words we spoke to each other in the woods earlier is there, making our kisses that much sweeter, that much more intense. 

I feel him growing hard against me and my erection is back in full force now as he hums into my mouth, his fingers in my hair, scratching lightly at my scalp the way I like.

I can’t wait any longer.

I pull away from his lips, kissing down his neck, licking and sucking at his skin. “Take me to bed,” I murmur. “I want you.”

He pulls my face up and licks his lips before kissing me again, lightly this time. His dark eyes bore into mine. “I want you too, so fucking much.”

He slides off my lap and takes my hand, pulling me up, taking me with him.

xOx

I’m sitting in Riley’s bed, waiting for him to finish in the bathroom. I’m already naked, I didn’t see the point in keeping any clothes on. 

I feel strangely nervous now that the mood has been temporarily broken. We’ve had such an amazing day together. It feels like a huge milestone in our relationship and now I want so badly for this to be perfect. It feels like a first time, even though we’ve been together countless times before. 

The room is dimly lit, there’s just a small lamp on by the side of the bed. I wait, listening to the sounds of water running through the pipes, the flush of the toilet, the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing and Riley’s feet on the landing outside.

I feel as nervous as a virgin, I need to get a grip.

The door creaks open and Riley slips in quietly. He’s dressed only in a t-shirt and black boxer briefs and my heart flips when he smiles at me. 

He crosses the room towards me.

“You’re overdressed,” I grin, gesturing to my naked torso.

“Eager,” he nods approvingly. “I like that in a man.” 

He strips his t-shirt off in one smooth movement, revealing his body, lean and slender. He moves to get into bed with me.

“Uh uh,” I stop him, pointing at his underwear. “Those need to come off too.”

“You’re bossy tonight,” he smirks.

“Pot, kettle,” I reply as I wait, watching him.

Always the tease, he turns his back on me and shimmies slowly out of the black boxers. He slips them gradually over the cheeks of his ass, revealing it to me inch by perfect inch. He bends, quite unnecessarily, to untangle them from his feet flashing me just a glimpse of his balls and the deep cleft of his ass before he straightens up and looks at me over his shoulder -- checking that my eyes are still on him. 

Like they’d be anywhere else.

“Turn around.” My voice is hoarse, my nerves forgotten, my dick hard in my hand under the sheets where I can’t resist touching myself.

And he does.

His body is golden in the light from the lamp, smooth, mostly hairless apart from the trimmed curls at his groin and the happy trail which I love to follow with my lips. My eyes drop to his erection where it bobs, hard and flushed, pointing at me. 

I reach for him and he moves to meet me. I palm his cock as he crawls over me and presses his lips to mine. Gentle at first, then more demanding. I open up, seeking his tongue and tasting him. I grasp his hips, pulling him closer and we both moan as our cocks brush together. Riley deepens the kiss, rocking his hips against mine, making me hot and desperate. 

“Oh, God,” I break away from his lips to bite his shoulders, nipping and licking and tasting the slight salt of his skin. I go lower, catching one of his nipples between my teeth and tugging gently, making him hiss and clutch my hair, grinding harder against me.

“I want you so much, Em.” His voice is rough, needy. “I want you inside me.”

I can never get enough of being inside him. We’ve tried it the other way around now, but both of us are happiest with me topping. Riley loves to be filled and I’m happy doing the filling. 

“How do you want to do it?” I ask, licking at his nipple again.

“Just like this, face to face. I wanna see you,” he whispers, pulling my chin up so that he can kiss me again. “We need lube...” He makes to pull away and climb off me, but I stop him with a firm grip on his hips. 

“Here,” I reach under the pillow and pull out the lube and condom that I put there earlier.

“Such a boy scout,” he teases but his eyes are soft and full of love. I can put a name to it now, but I know that I’ve seen it there for a long time. 

I squirt some lube on my fingers and reach around, opening him up as he carries on kissing me and sliding his cock against mine. When he’s ready he grabs the condom and rolls it onto me, pumping me slowly as he makes me slick. Then he positions himself carefully and I hold the base of my cock as he slides himself down, an inch at a time, until his ass is flush with my hips. His eyes are on mine the whole time and I forget to breathe, biting my lip as I hold his gaze.

Once he’s taken all of me inside him he pauses for a moment, leaning forward again to meld our lips together as I feel him clench around me, adjusting, stretching. I’m overwhelmed by the sensations of Riley surrounding me, consuming me, his tongue in my mouth, my cock in his arse. We carry on kissing, hot, slow, sweet as he starts to rock gently, lifting his hips, sliding gently in a sinuous rhythm. 

His hands are everywhere, stroking, touching, clutching. Mine stay on his hips, not guiding his movements -- Riley’s in control here -- but anchoring me. I feel as though I’m drowning, losing myself. The grip of my fingers on his hips, the feeling of him moving under my hands keeps me in the present. I want to moan aloud, to tell him again that I love him again. But it seems even more important that I carry on kissing him, so I do. 

As he speeds up his movements I feel the tension building, the heat growing. Riley pulls away from my lips and kisses my cheek and jaw, gasping and whimpering, and I know that he’s close. His hands are twisted in my hair, the pain-pleasure sharp and welcome. I move one hand to his cock and he hums his approval as I start to stroke him and push up with my hips in time with his downward thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, yes... fuck... Emmett,” he mutters, his lips against my neck as his body moves furiously now. 

I just moan in response, kissing all the bits of him I can reach with my lips as his cock slips through my fist, wet and slick and oh-so-hard. When he comes, it’s fierce and uncontrolled. His body bucks and shudders against me as he spills between us, his groans muffled as he buries his face in my shoulder. He stills, our bodies locked together and the feeling of him clenching around me pulls me over too.

“Riley... fuck,” I grip his hips and make him move, thrusting up into him as he rides me through my orgasm. Finally stilling, we slump, our foreheads pressed together, panting breaths mingling as we chuckle -- exhilarated, exhausted. 

“I love you,” I whisper.

He answers me with a kiss, slow and sweet, and I don’t need to hear him say the words again to know that he feels the same.

After a quick clean up we slip under the covers together. We put on underwear but nothing else. I love the feeling of his bare skin against mine and I hold him close, his back to my chest, curling myself around him and kissing the bumps of his spine.

“I’m so fucking happy right now,” I murmur, breathing in the musk of his skin. 

He reaches for my hand that’s curled around his hip and links our fingers together, pulling it to rest on his stomach. “Me too,” his voice is warm, sleep-soft. 

“Just think,” I say, squeezing his fingers. “If you hadn’t been desperate enough to win twenty bucks, then maybe none of this would ever have happened.”

“The corset,” he chuckles. “Yeah I sometimes forget that that’s what started all of this.”

“Mmhmm,” I kiss his shoulder, my spent cock flickering with interest at the memory of him in pink lace. “You haven’t worn it for a while.”

“Well maybe we can remedy that soon,” he purrs, wriggling his ass against my crotch.

I smile to myself as I feel his fingers slowly relax in mine.

“I’ll hold you to that.”


	9. Epilogue

I’m exhausted. 

I had to work a double shift today, because someone called in sick and no one else was available to cover at short notice. I’ve been on my feet for the better part of twelve hours and all I can think about is getting home and sleeping.

I walk the few blocks back to our apartment. The night air is still warm and muggy, the heat from the day seeping up from the sidewalk. The hot city smell fills my nostrils. It was hot and sunny all day but I was stuck indoors behind the bar for nearly all of it, serving customers, talking, smiling.

When I moved to New York with Riley after graduation I still had no idea what I wanted to do. Riley started his job for an advertising company -- as a lowly minion but with hopes of making himself noticed eventually. After a couple of weeks of searching job websites for ideas, I saw an ad in the window of Eclipse, a bar close to our apartment and thought, _why the hell not?_

I needed something to help Riley pay the bills, Lord knows you don’t earn much on the bottom rung of the ladder in advertising and living in New York isn’t cheap. But I was pleasantly surprised to find that I enjoy bartending. It suits me. I’m gregarious, I like talking, I like people. Don’t get me wrong, we get our share of drunken assholes, but looking like I do -- I don’t have to take much shit. If I roll up my sleeves and look scary they usually back the fuck off pretty damn quick.

The manager, Sam is a good guy, we get on well and he’s easy to work for. After I’d been there for a few months the position of assistant manager became available and Sam encouraged me to go for it. The hours can be longer now -- like today when the buck stopped at me with Sam out of town and an employee calling in sick. But the additional responsibility and the opportunity to learn more about the management side of things is good. I enjoy my job and the extra money after my promotion has helped make things easier for Riley and me.

I smile to myself as I think about Riley. I can’t believe we’ve been together for nearly four years now. We’re so good together. It’s easy, comfortable but never dull. I can’t imagine life with Riley _ever_ being boring. 

I wonder whether he’ll still be awake when I get home. I doubt it; he works long hours and is usually asleep when I get back from a late shift. Our time together is precious because of the pressures of work. Sometimes there will be a few days where it feels like we hardly see each other. But I still love coming home to Riley, even if it’s a sleeping Riley. Sometimes he doesn’t even wake when I crawl under the covers and pull him into my arms. But even in his sleep he always responds by snuggling closer, warm and pliant. And I breathe in the scent of his skin as I drift into sleep curled around him. 

I let myself into our apartment block and climb the stairs to the fourth floor. There’s an elevator but it’s out of service as usual. I try to be quiet as I fiddle with my keys, closing the door silently behind me. The apartment is in darkness, Riley’s clearly already in bed. I creep around, hoping not to wake him. It’s such a small space it’s hard not to disturb each other when we’re asleep at different times, but we’re used to each other’s presence. I know that I rarely register the sounds of him clattering in the kitchen at seven in the morning on the days that I sleep in. 

I flip the light switch and kick off my shoes, leaving them by the door. Barefoot, I pad to the breakfast bar. There’s a note waiting for me.

_Hi babe, hope your day was okay. I kept you some food in case you didn’t have time to eat at work. It’s in the refrigerator. R x_

I smile, grateful and my stomach growls at the thought of food, reminding me that I only had time for a sandwich and that was hours ago. I get the plate of pasta out that Riley’s kept for me and eat it cold, too tired and hungry to wait for the food to heat up. 

When I’m done I head for the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and dropping them in the hamper. I turn the shower on to warm while I pee and then get thankfully under the water. It’s the perfect temperature, just warm enough to be comfortable but not hot -- not on a night like tonight. I wash away the sweat and smell of the workplace, enjoying the feeling of the suds sliding down my body. 

When I’m done I dry off, brush my teeth and slip quietly through into our bedroom. I don’t bother to get any clothes. I don’t want to wake Riley with the sound of drawers opening and closing and I’m trying to keep the moving around to a minimum. If I know Riley -- and I do -- I don’t think he’s going to have a problem with me being naked. 

It’s warm in our room, even though the window is open. The light from the streetlamps and cars outside make patterns on the ceiling as the drapes move slightly in the breeze. The sound of traffic filters up from the street, along with the click-click-click of high heels and a distant shout of laughter. New York never sleeps. 

Riley’s lying face down in the bed, sleep-sprawled, one arm thrown across the space where I should be. He’s covered only by a sheet, it’s bunched around his waist just barely covering his ass. 

The glow of the streetlamps means that our room is never properly dark. We thought about getting blinds to cut out the light, but somehow we never got around to it and now we’re both used to it, it no longer bothers us. 

I pause for just a moment, watching the soft rise and fall of Riley’s ribs as he breathes. I feel a rush of love as I watch him sleep -- my boyfriend, my lover, my best friend.

I crawl carefully onto the bed. The mattress dipping makes Riley stir and he moves his arm, turning onto his side away from me, making space. I slip in behind him and move close despite the heat. I need to feel him. I need the connection, even though he’s asleep.

I tuck myself around him, the big spoon to his little one, and am surprised to feel the bare skin of his ass against my hips and cock. I’m not complaining, it’s just that Riley usually wears underwear to sleep in.

I try and resist the urge to grind up against him but he sighs and presses back against me. I put a hand on his hip and am surprised to feel elastic under my fingers.

_Okay, now I’m confused._

I feel carefully, exploring with my fingertips. I feel a waistband of what appear to be normal briefs, snug on his hips. 

_Huh_?

Maybe it was just my imagination that his ass was bare, wishful thinking perhaps?

I slide my hand back, palm flat against him. Fabric gives way to warm skin. I stroke it gently, unable to resist the temptation of Riley’s smooth ass under my palm. He hums and wriggles, and I start to suspect that he’s not as soundly asleep as I’d thought.

I smile to myself. _Oh, it’s like that is it? Okay._

I keep up the movement of my hand as I start to drop gentle kisses on his shoulders, chaste ones at first, but as he pushes his ass back into my hand and my fingers slip into his crack my kisses get hotter, wetter. I lick and suck at the skin of his back, tasting the salty tang of his sweat until he reaches a hand back and cups my balls, pressing the heel of his hand into my erection. 

“Hey, baby,” he murmurs. “How was your day?”

“Hey, you,” I reply between kisses. “Long and tiring but I have a feeling it’s gonna end well.” I stroke his ass more insistently now, my fingers probing, searching. “What the fuck are you wearing anyway?” I ask. 

“Put the lamp on,” he twists around to face me, kissing me deeply before pulling away again. “Then you can see them.”

The lamp beside our bed has a dimmer switch so I turn it on low, just enough to let us see each other but not bright enough to dazzle. I turn back towards him and he’s on his side facing me now. From the front it looks as though he’s wearing normal briefs. Pale pink with a red trim. The stretchy fabric is pulled tight over his hard cock which is lying at an angle, still covered.

“Mm,” I hum approvingly, running my fingers over his length, teasing the tip. “Very nice. Now get on your hands and knees so I can see the back view.”

He grins at me, looking pleased with himself and then slowly does as I’ve asked. Rolling onto his front and pushing himself up on all fours, head down, ass sticking out. I move to kneel behind him and I chuckle as I see what my hands felt before. His briefs are backless, or maybe assless is perhaps a better way of describing them. There is a large cutout at the back exposing his beautiful ass to me. The weight of his balls fill the pink pouch, the rim of red elastic sitting neatly just behind them. I run my hands over his buttocks, separating his cheeks with my thumbs so I can see his hole.

“You like them?” He asks.

“Easy access,” I say approvingly. “Nice.” 

He chuckles. “And I know you like me in pink.”

“Yeah,” I smile as I lower my head and kiss the cheeks of his ass, brushing my lips teasingly. “You always look pretty in pink, baby.”

I keep kissing his buttocks, switching from side to side, gradually edging closer to where he wants me with each kiss. I bite a little too, sucking until red marks stain his perfect skin and he starts to whimper impatiently, pushing back into my hands. 

I nudge between his cheeks with my nose, breathing in his musky scent, knowing that he’ll be able to feel my breath on him, making him wait a little longer. But I’m impatient too, my cock hanging heavy, eager to be inside him.

“Please, Em,” he begs. 

I finally relent, licking from where the fabric of his underwear ends, right up his crack in one swift movement. He hisses as my tongue grazes his hole. I move my mouth lower again, circling the sensitive skin with my tongue, making him wet as I push gently against the muscle, easing my tongue just inside.

I move one hand up between his legs, cupping his balls, stroking the hard length of him through his underwear. There’s a wet spot where the tip of his cock presses against the thin material. I trace the shape of his cockhead with my finger, feeling the rim, the slit. He moans and his hole flutters under my tongue. 

“Please,” he gasps again. 

I pull back to speak, kissing his cheeks again between the words. “What,” I ask him. “Tell me what you need. I want to hear you say it.”

“I want your cock,” he whines, desperate. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Mm,” I put my fingers to his ass now; pressing and feeling him open for me, greedy. I push two in with little difficulty; his body draws me in, hot and tight. “So hungry for it aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” his voice is breathless and his cock jerks under my other hand. “Em, _Please!_ ”

Needy Riley is pretty fucking irresistible. 

I love that I can do this to him, reduce him to a desperate, quivering mess. I love making him beg for my cock and then giving him exactly what he wants until he falls apart.

I move swiftly, giving his ass a quick slap as I go. “Stay there,” I say.

He stays – panting, his legs spread, ass waiting for me as I reach for the lube. We haven’t used condoms for ages and right now, when I’m impatient to get inside him, I’m very fucking happy about that. I dribble some lube directly onto his crack with no warning, making him jump as the cold gel hits him.

“Fuck!” he hisses.

“Any minute now,” I smirk, smoothing the lube around his entrance and using the rest to slick my cock. I nearly groan aloud at the feeling of my hand. It’s so fucking good, but Riley’s ass will be exponentially better.

I tease him a little more, rubbing the blunt head of my cock over his hole. But I can’t wait any longer, so I finally line myself up and push inside in one slow determined stroke. 

“Oh, God,” I moan, leaning forward over him to lick along the length of his spine and kiss his shoulder blades. His back is damp, salty under my tongue. He shivers and rocks back, encouraging me to move, so I do.

I pull back, almost all the way out and then push in again, as deep as I can go. I repeat the movement, gradually speeding up, holding his hips to keep him steady for me as he moans and arches his back. It feels amazing and I could come like this so quickly. It’s tempting to keep going, to reach around and jack him off and push us both over the edge.

But I want to see exactly what I’m doing to him. 

So I pull out, and flip him over. Riley gasps in surprised amusement. I grab his thighs and pull him to where I want him, pushing his legs back, opening him up for my cock. I push back in hard, filling him until my balls brush his ass. His cock is still encased in the pink fabric, the wet patch a deep rose at the head. He’s been very patient tonight, he hasn’t touched himself once yet. He likes to let me do it, but sometimes he can’t wait. 

I lean down close, trapping Riley’s hard cock between our bodies as I kiss him, breathless and a little frantic. I rut into him, grinding down to give his cock some attention at last. The kiss gets harder, messier. Teeth bump and my lip stings; I taste blood in my mouth. I drag my lips from his and kiss his face, his neck, his chest, sucking on his nipples as I thrust relentlessly into him. He’s mine, I want all of him. 

I can tell that Riley’s close now from the wrecked expression on his face and the sounds that he’s making. He’s incoherent, beyond speech. When I pull his underwear down to expose his cock and take it in my hand he curses, wrapping his legs around me, his heels digging in my ass, urging me to move even faster, harder. 

I’m so close, but I want him to get there first. I love it when he comes around me, drawing my orgasm out of me by the clench of his body, the sight of his cum spurting from his cock. 

I grip and slide, his cock is slick with pre-cum and my hand moves easily in time with my thrusts. 

“ _Oh, God_ ,” he cries, his body tensing. The moment stretches out endlessly as I wait, desperate, teetering on the brink. 

And then I feel the pulsing deep inside, the jerk of his cock in my hand and the hot, wet splash of his cum and I see the pain-pleasure on his face and I let myself go. My hips jerk and my whole body goes tense as I buck into him, my cock spilling inside him.

I can’t hold myself up any longer once I’ve finished and I collapse on top of him, a sweaty, panting mess, my softening dick still inside him. Riley makes a crooning noise and runs his fingers lightly through my hair as I pull the shattered pieces of myself back together. As I calm down I’m hit by the weight of tiredness that comes after more than a full day’s work and an amazing fuck.

I huff and fake a groan, chuckling to myself. 

“What?” Riley asks me, his hands still in my hair.

“I was just thinking that I need another fucking shower,” I mumble, too tired to enunciate properly.

“Cleanliness is overrated,” he replies, amused. “But if you get off me, I’ll get you a washcloth.”

I slip easily out of him, my softening cock slick with my cum as it dribbles out of him. I flop onto my back, my belly sticky with his release.

Riley jumps up, graceful as always, tucks his cock back into his underwear and slips out to the bathroom. He’s gone a few minutes and I hear the brief sound of the shower as he gets himself clean. I’m almost asleep when he returns, naked now. He’s carrying a bowl of warm water, a wash cloth and a towel. 

I let him take care of me, wiping the cum off my stomach and cock. He cools my heated skin with the damp cloth and pats me gently dry with the towel.

“Thank you,” I smile sleepily through half closed eyes.

“You’re welcome,” he smiles back, his voice soft. 

When he’s finished, he takes the stuff back to the bathroom and finally climbs back into bed with me. I’m at that boneless state of exhaustion now, the weight of my body too much. Riley curls in beside me, and kisses my cheek, his hand on my chest.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“Me too...” I manage, moving my hand and laying it over his. 

The last thing I’m aware of as I slip into sleep is the warm weight of Riley beside me, the scent of his skin, the beat of my heart beneath our hands.


	10. Outtake 1

I finish school a little early today, one of my classes is cancelled because the professor's sick, so I head back to the apartment, planning to catch up on some studying.

I stretch out on my bed with my laptop and a couple of books and make a start on a paper that's due next week. But then my mind starts wandering and I find myself thinking about Riley. 

I've been thinking about Riley a lot recently. I guess that's not too surprising given what's been going on between us since the Corset Incident. At first I thought that it was just going to be a one-off, but we've fooled around a few times since then, and every time we do it, I hope that it won't be the last. I'm confused by this whole thing though. I honestly always thought that I was totally straight. I'd never looked at a dude in a sexual way before Riley. And then when it happened, it was all so fast that I had no time to think about it. That one night at the party, and then what happened back at our place afterwards, has changed everything for me. 

I start surfing idly, then with a little more purpose. Thinking about Riley has made me horny -- he usually has that effect -- and I find myself scrolling through my favorite porn sites, looking for something to watch. The sites all involve girls. I briefly consider searching for some guy on guy, but then I chicken out. I kind of want to check that I still like pussy.

I pull up a video of a blonde chick who looks a bit like Rose -- which is totally why it ended up in my favorites -- and start to watch it. She's definitely hot, and my dick gets interested straight away as I watch the guy squeezing her tits and sucking on her nipples, flicking them with his tongue. Then he moves down further and starts eating her out, lapping at her pussy while she throws her head back and moans.

I'm just starting to get into it, palming my erection through my sweatpants and thinking about getting it out so I can jerk off properly, when I hear the sound of the front door. The door to my room is shut so although I freeze for a moment, I carry on watching. The dude is finger fucking the blonde now and it's hot, I don't really want to stop.

But then my door bursts open with no warning and Riley's there, grinning at me as I grab my laptop and slam it shut, sitting up in an attempt to hide the tent in my pants. 

"Hey dude," he saunters over with a knowing look on his face. "Watching something good? Can I see?"

"Maybe... and no." I glare at him.

"That's just mean, Em. If I was watching good porn, I'd totally share."

He's not lying, we've watched porn together before once or twice, usually when we've been drinking. We never jerked off to it, just watched it and then snuck off to our rooms to wank afterwards. But that was before I fucked him, before everything changed between us. I'm not sure how I feel about watching porn with him now. 

I'm not really sure about anything anymore.

"I don't know," I mumble. 

"Go on." Riley's already settling on the bed beside me, pressed up close, his thigh flush against mine. He grabs my dick through my clothes and squeezes. "I'll help you with this if you show me your porn."

Well that's too good an offer to turn down. 

I open the laptop again, and then before I press play I feel like I need to mention something. 

"It's got a girl in it."

"Em, I didn't think for a minute that you'd graduated to watching gay porn yet," he chuckles. "I like pussy too you know, although I do like watching gay porn best."

"Really?" I look at him then. Flushed cheeks and dark eyes glinting with mischief. "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "It’s just really hot watching two guys together."

I pause for a moment, nervous and a little conflicted. "Show me," I say, handing him the laptop. "Show me some that you like. I wanna see."

He looks surprised, but pleased too. "If you're sure," he looks intently at me and I nod. I'm positive. “Okay then.”

He pulls up some site that he’s obviously registered with, logs in and clicks through to a favorites list. He finds what he’s looking for pretty quickly and we get the laptop set up at the foot of the bed while we sit side by side leaning against the headboard. 

I feel nervous, then feel dumb for feeling nervous. It’s just porn; and it’s just Riley. What am I scared of? I glance sideways at Riley, but his attention is on the screen, his teeth biting his lower lip as he watches the scene unfolding on the laptop.

I take his lead and turn my head back to watch too.

The boys on the screen are making out, still fully clothed but they’re really getting into it. The camera focuses in on them as they kiss aggressively, all lips and tongues and teeth as they pull at each other’s shirts. 

They don’t waste any time. As the shirts come off I notice that as a couple, they’re not dissimilar to Riley and me. They both have dark hair, but one of them is much more muscular than the other. His shoulders are broad and he obviously spends some serious time at the gym. Whereas the other guy has Riley’s build, he’s slim and lean, boyish-looking. Kind of a twink, as Riley jokingly likes to call himself. I wonder whether he picked this video because of them looking like us. Knowing Riley, that’s pretty likely. He’s kind of sneaky like that.

Watching them together immediately makes me think of me and Riley doing stuff. Which in turn makes my dick get impossibly hard. I press the heel of my hand against it, rubbing surreptitiously as I lose myself in the action on the screen. 

The two boys are naked now and the smaller guy is going down on the other one, sucking enthusiastically, taking the muscular dude’s cock really deep. I remember how it feels to have Riley’s lips wrapped around me like that and feel a flush of heat rush through me. _Fuck_. I’m aware of movement next to me and look down into Riley’s lap to see that he’s got his jeans open, hard dick in his hand, stroking it slowly as he keeps his eyes fixed on the screen. 

Any residual discomfort at the situation is driven away by the sight of Riley’s hand moving over his cock. I push my pants and underwear down and nearly sigh in relief as I take myself in hand.

The boys on the screen have switched places now. Twinky Dude is on his back on the bed while Muscular Dude sucks his cock and then pulls off to lick at his balls. Then he flips the twinky guy over, pulling his hips up and spreading the cheeks of his ass. I’m expecting him to get some lube and use his fingers, and I feel my face burn hot as he lowers his head and licks. It’s hard to see exactly what’s going on because of the camera angle but Twinky Dude is moaning and pushing back and clearly fucking loving whatever Muscular Dude is doing with his tongue.

I’m distracted by the sound of Riley next to me, his breathing is harsh and when I look his hand is moving furiously now, his eyes glued to the image on the laptop. He obviously really fucking likes watching rimming. _Interesting_.

“Have you done that?” I ask, distracting him so that he turns to look at me. 

“Rimming? Yeah,” he breathes, his hand still moving. He looks really hot, flushed and sweaty, like he’s close. Watching him jerk off turns me on more than the video. 

“Which way around?” I jerk myself faster, thumbing at the tip, feeling how wet I am.

“Both ways,” he smirks. “It feels fucking amazing.” His tongue sweeps across his lower lip and then he looks down at my cock. “I promised to help you with that, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” I grin. “It’s not gonna take long though.” I’m not lying. 

He moves fast, sliding down to kneel between my legs. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

There are no arguments from me. Riley’s mouth is fucking amazing. I groan as he takes me in swiftly, sucking me down until he can’t go any further. All my attention is on Riley now, the video forgotten as he sucks up and down my dick, tonguing around the head with each stroke until I’m right on the edge, bucking up into his mouth. Then he uses his hand too, just sucking on the head as he jerks me, and I swear it feels as though he’s sucking the cum right out of me as I explode in his mouth, crying out with the force of it. 

When my cock stops pulsing he takes me deep again and I can feel the warm slickness in his mouth and I know it’s from me. He pulls off, licking his lips and grinning and crawls up to kiss me. His mouth’s still salty and bitter but I kiss him back hard, holding him close, still shaky from coming so hard. 

I feel Riley’s hand moving and realize he’s pumping his dick, his breath coming in little gasps as he breaks away. He moves back, straddling my thighs as he pauses to tear his t-shirt off, and then his hand is on his cock again. 

I watch, entranced by the slick slide of his fist, the shiny wet head pushing through as he hitches his hips, fucking into his hand. He looks so hot like this. I lick my lips, tasting a hint of my cum from Riley’s mouth and it makes me want to taste him.

I grab his hips and roll him off me. “Lie down,” I mutter. “I want to try something.”

He chuckles, surprised but unfazed by me manhandling him. I have a suspicion that he likes it when I throw him around. I press him down into the mattress and strip the rest of his clothes off. My foot bumps the laptop and I notice the video’s ended anyway, so I slam it shut and move it out of the way.

I’m still fully dressed; but Riley looks desperate and I don’t want to make him wait. I crawl over him, kissing him hungrily before I trail down his chest, licking and nipping my way down. 

He props himself up on his elbows watching me, and I glance up at him when I reach his cock. His eyes are hot and needy, lips parted. “Please,” he whispers as our eyes lock. 

“I’ve never...” I say, somewhat unnecessarily.

“I know. But Em, you don’t have to...”

“I want to.”

So I do. 

I’m tentative at first. Using my hand to hold him steady I kiss the underside of the head, feeling the smooth heat of his skin, inhaling the musky scent. I kiss again, and then use my tongue, tracing the rim as I suck just the tip of him into my mouth. He’s sticky and salty and as I swirl my tongue around to catch it all, Riley whimpers and his thighs quiver around me. I sink lower, taking more of his cock and I move both of my hands to his thighs, spreading them apart just like I would with a girl if I was going down on her. Riley’s thighs are firm and lean under my hands, the soft hairs tickling my palms as I stroke them. His cock is hard and hot in my mouth. I take him as deep as I dare, feeling him bump against the back of my throat. 

“Oh my God... Em!” He slides his hands in my hair, scratching at my scalp as he moans and moves his hips in tight little movements. I know it’s taking all his self-control not to thrust into my mouth and I’m grateful. 

I manage to get into a rhythm, rising and falling over his cock, sucking as I come up and using my tongue as much as I can. It’s weird being on the giving end of a blow job rather than the receiving. I hope I’m doing okay.

“Fuck... yeah, just like that...” Riley murmurs, stroking my cheeks with his fingers and running a thumb along my lip where it’s stretched tight around his dick. “So fucking good, baby.” 

_Okay, being called baby while I have another dude’s dick in my mouth is kind of weird_ _. But at least he’s obviously loving this, so I must be doing it right._

I shift my position slightly so I can look up at him, and I feel my cock brush against the bedcover and realize that I’m half hard again already. Riley’s not the only one who’s getting off on this apparently. His eyes are open, but heavy-lidded and his skin is flushed right down his chest. He sees me looking up at him and he makes a little broken, desperate sound. “Fuck, Em... I’m...”

He pulls at my head, obviously trying to get me off his dick. 

_Fuck that. If I’m doing this, I’m doing it right._

I make a noise in protest, shaking my head slightly and dig my fingers into his thighs as I suck harder and Riley moans and shudders, his slim hips flexing as his body arches off the bed and I feel his cock twitch and spurt in my mouth, hot and wet, and not nearly as bad as I was expecting. I manage to swallow most of it and carry on sucking, more gently now, until he pushes my head away and flops back on the bed, limp and laughing weakly. 

“Very impressive for your first time. Are you an over-achiever at everything?” His hands are still in my hair, slipping through my short curls where my head lies on his belly.

“I guess so,” I reply smugly, raising my head to grin at him, my chin resting on the jut of his hip.

“My only complaint,” he says, his face utterly serious, “is that you ignored my balls. They’re not just there for decoration you know. Perhaps you can give them a little attention next time?”

_Cheeky fucker._

I raise an eyebrow at him and he smirks back. 

I launch myself up his body, pinning him down and tickling him until he begs for mercy and concedes that I’m fucking awesome and have mad blow job skills. Which I so obviously do. But I store away the comment about next time. I mean... there’s always room for improvement, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This outtake fits between chapters 1 and 2 in the timeline of the story, but I posted in the order that I wrote it.


	11. Outtake 2 - The One With The Muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This outtake fits in the timeline between chapters 4 and 5. It’s the first time we get to see what’s going on in Riley’s head. Unsurprisingly most of his thoughts are centred around Emmett and are pretty dirty.

**RPOV**

I kick off my shoes as I get in the door, hanging up my jacket and dumping my schoolbag in the hallway. I notice that Emmett’s stuff is there too so he must have beaten me home today, but the apartment is silent and there’s no sign of him.

I head through to the living room and collapse on the couch. I had a long-assed day today, back to back classes, and I even worked through lunch in the library to finish an assignment that’s due in tomorrow. I grab the remote and switch the TV on, flipping channels and ending up on some crappy game show. I lie back and let my mind wander as I watch, starting to feel drowsy almost immediately. 

As usual, I end up thinking about Emmett.

Everything in our apartment makes me think of him, and most of my thoughts are dirty. Our relationship is still such a novelty, I sometimes have to pinch myself to actually believe that Emmett -- who I always thought was straight -- is now basically my boyfriend. We haven’t actually used that word yet, but since New Years when we came out to our friends, that’s exactly what we are. And I’m totally fucking crazy about him.

I had a crush on him right from the first time we met. What bi-boy wouldn’t? I mean Emmett’s seriously hot. He’s really tall and broad, and just so _built_. As soon as I saw him I wanted to climb him like a tree. I didn’t make any secret of the fact that I found him attractive, and he was cool with that. But at the same time he made it clear that he didn’t swing my way, and I believed him until that whole crazy thing with the corset happened -- I’ve never been so happy to lose a bet in my life.

Emmett’s been amazingly receptive for a dude who thought he was straight. Sometimes I worry that he misses boobs and pussy; but he assures me that my cock and ass more than make up for the parts I’m missing, and that I give better head than any girl he’s ever been with. Sex with him is amazing, and the fact that we were best friends before we started fucking just makes it all the more intense. If I’m honest with myself, I’m pretty sure that I’m in love with him, but I don’t know if he’s ready to hear that yet so I’m keeping it to myself for now. Just being with him is enough.

I’m starting to yawn and my eyelids are beginning to droop. But before I can doze off, I’m jerked back into wakefulness by the sound of Emmett’s key in the door.

“Hey,” I call out as I hear him coming down the hallway.

“Hey,” he replies with a grin.

He’s clad in running shorts and a tank, all breathless and sweaty and looking like one of my teenage wet dreams. He flops over and touches his toes, stretching out the back of his legs as he groans. My cock really likes that sound, but the view would be even better if he had his back to me. 

“Turn around, babe,” I smirk.

He straightens up and looks at me knowingly. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” I lick my lips and drag my eyes over his body, drinking him in. His cheeks are flushed with color and his short dark curls are slick with sweat around his hairline. 

“I’m done with leg stretches,” he shrugs, his grin teasing. “But I was gonna do some push ups next.”

 _Sounds_ _good to me._

“Don’t let me stop you,” I gesture at the floor between the coffee table and the TV. 

“I can go and do them in my room,” he’s blatantly teasing me now. “I don’t want to get in your way.”

“McCarty,” I glare at him. “Get down and give me fifty, right-the-fuck-now.”

He strips his shirt off slowly and deliberately and I watch as his chiseled abs and broad muscular chest are revealed. He balls the shirt up and wipes the sweat off his brow before chucking it at my head. “Help me count then,” and he drops to the floor and begins.

I lose count straight away, because I’m so entranced by the muscles bulging and clenching in his back as he lifts his body up and down rhythmically. I briefly consider trying to crawl underneath him, but then decide that watching is good enough for now. I sniff at his shirt a little while I watch, because it smells of fresh sweat and Emmett and it turns me the fuck on.

“I think that’s forty,” his voice is tight with strain. 

“Uh... yeah,” I agree. I have no fucking idea. Whatever. I could watch this all day. He counts down the last few through gritted teeth and then kneels facing me, stretching his triceps out, breathing hard again. I adjust my cock blatantly in my jeans, making sure that he notices. His eyebrows flicker but he doesn’t say anything. 

“What next?” I ask innocently.

“Crunches.” He’s already moving, stretching out on his back with his hands behind his head, knees bent as he curls his body up.

“It’s tiring just watching you,” I’m palming my dick now, feeling it growing harder under my hand as my eyes linger on his abs. They’re so fucking tight and perfect. I want to lick them.

“Lazy fucker,” his voice is teasing. “Wouldn’t do you any harm to join me for a run once in a while.”

“Oh... I prefer to get my workouts in more creative ways.” My fingers are unbuttoning my jeans now, they’re feeling a little tight and I need to relieve some pressure. I shiver with pleasure as my fingers curl around the hot skin of my my dick as I start to stroke myself.

“Yeah?” Emmett’s voice is husky and I can tell from the bulge in his shorts that my flirting is affecting him -- as always. He finishes his set of crunches and stretches out, his arms over his head for a moment as his breathing settles.

“You done now?” I can hear the impatience in my voice although I try to hide it. 

“Nearly.” He stands and goes to get his weights from the corner of the room. “Just a few sets with these.” He grins at me, enjoying my admiration. “It takes effort to keep looking this good you know.”

I’m flushed with arousal now. I sit up and strip my t-shirt off, then lean back to watch him again. I tease my nipples lightly with my fingertips, stroking my cock slowly with my other hand as Emmett runs through some shoulder presses and bicep curls. I run my thumb lightly over the tip, teasing myself deliciously as I stare at him, enjoying the show. “So fucking hot, Em,” I mutter. “And you know it, you smug bastard.”

His eyes rove over my body and drop to my hand, wrapped around my dick. “You’re pretty hot yourself.”

He finishes his set and goes to put the weights back down, bending enticingly as he does it and I can’t wait anymore. He’d better be fucking finished. I jump up off the couch, shoving my pants down along with my underwear and kicking them aside, and stalk across the room naked to tackle him. I’m on him before he even turns back to face me, hands sliding around his waist to run over the hot, damp skin of his belly and chest, feeling every perfectly defined muscle. He hums his appreciation and I kiss along his shoulder and up to the nape of his neck. He smells so perfectly musky and masculine and delicious. I want to touch and taste him everywhere. 

“Come here,” I turn him around, my hands already on his shorts, pushing them down. He toes off his running shoes and kicks off his shorts. I kneel down to strip his socks off his feet and he slaps his erection deliberately against my cheek, smearing me with wetness. The scent of his cock is hot and strong and I want it in my mouth. I turn my head, catching him between my lips and swallow him down -- no teasing, no gentle build up. I want him hitting the back of my throat, making my eyes water, and I take him as deep as I can, making him shudder and groan as his fingers twist painfully in my hair.

“Fuck...” he gasps out. “Jesus, Riley.”

I suck him until the spit is pooling in my mouth, leaking out of the corners and my throat is aching. He clings to my hair and I feel his legs trembling, but I pull away before he comes and he hisses as I release him. His cock is dark red and wet and so fucking hard. I feel mean stopping when he’s obviously so close, but I have plans for that dick, and I’m pretty sure he’ll be on board with them.

“Get on the floor,” I order. “On your back... no touching!”

I practically sprint to my room and grab a condom and some lube from my drawer, ripping the condom packet open and shedding the wrapper as I rush back to the living room. Emmett’s lying on the floor with his hands behind his head, cock standing up against his abs as he waits for me. 

I don’t waste any time.

I straddle him and roll the condom down his length as far as it will go. It’s always a stretch. I pump him a few times, but he’s still hard as a rock. “Hurry up,” his voice is husky and urgent. “I wanna be inside you.”

“I know, baby,” I straddle his chest, pushing my cock towards his lips. “But I need a little prepping first before I sit on that big dick of yours.” He opens up for me and I thrust gently into his mouth as I slick my fingers and reach around to get myself ready for him. He helps, getting his fingers slick from mine, and it’s a little awkward but feels fucking incredible. By the time we’ve got two of his fingers and one of mine inside, I have to pull out of his mouth otherwise I’m in danger of coming before gets his cock inside me. “I’m ready now.”

I shuffle back and lower myself down onto his cock as he holds himself steady for me. Even after our combined efforts, I feel the stretch and burn as his cock opens me up, reaching deep inside as I take him all in. Emmett’s big all over and his cock is perfectly in proportion to the rest of him, he reaches places that other cocks never touched. I ease down slowly as he grips my hips, patient, only the tension in his jaw gives away how much he needs to fuck me. My hands are flat on his chest, taking my weight until I’m all the way down. I feel his thighs against my ass, his cock buried deep, and I relax into it, leaning forward for a moment to kiss him. The kiss is sweet, tongues moving together slowly as I start to rock gently and he begins to curve his hips up to meet each movement. He gasps into my mouth as I begin to clench deliberately around him, squeezing him tight as I lift up, welcoming him back deep inside with each lowering of my hips. 

I leave his lips reluctantly but we both need more, and this position doesn’t give me enough control. I sit up again and ride him hard now, our skin slapping together as I slam down on him, making him groan and clutch at my thighs, his fingers digging in as he fucks up into me over and over.

“Fuck... yeah...” he gasps and I know he can’t hold out much longer. Frankly I’d be offended if he did. My dick is rock hard and bouncing around, dribbling pre-cum like a faucet and I know that a couple of strokes is all it’ll take.

“I’m close, baby,” I assure him. “You can come.”

That’s all he needs, and his fingers tighten impossibly on my thighs as his hips jerk up, and I feel him pulsing and twitching inside me as he shouts out his release. I grab my cock and pump it hard as he comes, feeling my balls draw up as the pleasure builds and rises...

And then I’m coming too, splashing Emmett’s beautiful abs with hot, white stripes as I quake and shudder, falling apart. His huge hands are on my ribcage now, supporting me as my body goes limp. He lowers me gently down onto his chest, his cock still buried inside me, and I feel my cum, sticky between us as where our skin touches. He wraps his powerful arms around me and holds me close, his nose in my hair as we catch our breath and he softens inside me.

“Fuck,” I murmur when I’ve got my breath back. “I’m dead now.”

His chest vibrates against my cheek as he laughs. “How do you think I feel?”

“Aw, come on,” I tease. “You just lay there while I did all the work... so now we’ve both had our exercise for the day.”

“Come on then,” he pushes me up effortlessly and I ease myself off him, legs wobbly with exertion and orgasm. I collapse on my back beside him while he pulls the condom off and knots it, scrubbing his hands through the drying cum on his belly. “I think it’s time for a shower.”

“I’m too tired to move,” I whine. “I’m just gonna lie here for a minute.”

“No you’re not.” Emmett picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, slapping my butt as he carries me down the hallway. “You’re covered in jizz, and I need you to scrub my back for me, so no arguments.”

I giggle and wriggle and can feel my dick getting hard again already just from the tingle of that slap. A shower with Emmett suddenly doesn’t sound like such a bad idea after all.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into Riley's mind.


	12. Outtake - the one with the spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playful slap on the ass turns into something a little more serious. Kink exploration/fluff/smut/established relationship.  
> You don't need to have read the rest of the story, the chapter can stand alone as a smutty oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for spanking - consensual and negotiated

“About time. I thought you’d drowned in there.” I roll my eyes at Riley as he saunters naked into the bedroom that we share. I carry on rifling through the chest of drawers.

This is officially Riley’s bedroom, but we sleep in here every night because his bed is more comfortable than mine, and neither of us likes sleeping alone anymore. But over the months that we’ve been together, half my clothes seem to have ended up in his closet while the other half are still in my room. So, now I can’t find my favorite pair of jeans.

“Chill, babe. We’re not in a that much of a rush.” Riley comes up behind me and puts his hands on my hips. He slides his fingers along the waistband of my boxers. When he presses a kiss on my shoulder his breath is warm, but it makes me shiver as a tingle of pleasure curls down my spine.

But I refuse to be distracted. We have plans tonight--drinks and then dinner for Rose’s birthday--and I don’t want to be late. Rose is fierce if people are flaky about arrangements, and she’s not the kind of chick you want to have pissed at you if you value your balls. 

“Where the hell are my jeans? You know… the dark blue ones that--”

“That make your ass look edible?” Riley cups my ass with his hands and squeezes.

"My ass _is_ edible, I think you've proven that many times." I press back into his hands for a moment. "Oh, here they are!"

I pull my jeans out of the drawer and give them a shake. They're a little creased from being folded up, but they'll be okay once I get them on. I turn to face Riley and drop a quick kiss to his lips before bending to step into my pants, sliding them up and over my thighs. They have a button fly, and as I start to fasten them Riley runs his hands over my chest and shoulders, stepping in closer until his junk is pressed against the back of my hands. I can feel that he's getting hard and my dick inevitably starts to respond to his obvious interest.

"We don't have time for this." I tell him. "Rose will have our balls to use as earrings if we're late." But I give up on fastening my pants--they're too tight now anyway--and put my hands on his waist instead, enjoying the feeling of his smooth, warm skin under the palms of my hands. His cock is fully hard now and it juts into my hip insistently.

"There's always time for this." He grinds deliberately against the bulge of my semi and his grin tells me that he thinks he's winning. “We can be fast. Sixty nine? That’s time-efficient.”

“Later.” I push him away firmly and he swear-to-god pouts at me. “And quit with those faces, Biers. Waiting a few hours won’t kill you, delayed gratification can be fun too, you know.”

As he turns away I slap his ass. I only intended it to be a light slap, but I misjudge it slightly and the crack of my hand is surprisingly loud. Riley jumps and yelps but when he turns his head back to look at me over his shoulder, there’s something hungry in his eyes that goes straight to my cock.

"Do it again." His voice is a little breathless and his eyes are wide and dark as he stares at me.

I swallow hard. "Are you sure, babe? I didn't mean for that to be so hard. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure."

It's not the first time that I've given him a playful slap on the ass, and I know that it's something he isn't averse to. But we've never really explored it before. And damn it, now I want to go there, but we need to leave in fifteen minutes so it’s really not a good time. But I can't say no to Riley when he looks at me like that, and he knows it. Fuck. So apparently now is the time. As long as we make it in time for dinner, Rose might forgive us missing drinks. 

I shift gears mentally as I make the decision and drop my gaze to study the pink print of my hand where it blooms on the pale skin of Riley’s ass cheek. I can clearly see the lines of my fingers where I struck him. I like the look of it a little more than I'm comfortable with.

“Okay.” My voice comes out deep and husky and I swallow again.

Riley turns and grins at me. His eyes glitter and his cock is rock hard, the flushed pink head is the exact same shade as my handprint on his ass.

"Okay," I say. "How do you want to do this? Do I put you over my knee, or what?"

I'm only joking. But Riley moves his hand to his dick and squeezes, groaning. So I take that as a yes.

Feeling like an actor in a bad porno, I move and sit on the chair that stands in the corner of the bedroom. "Come here." I try to keep my voice stern and suppress the nervous laughter that wants to escape. I feel like an idiot, but I can do this for Riley if he wants it. I try to cover my embarrassment with a joke. “Just so you know, you are _not_ calling me Daddy, okay?”

Riley snorts, amusement flitting over his features. “Okay.”

He moves across the room eagerly and drapes himself over my lap. Suddenly the whole situation is less amusing and a whole lot more arousing, because Riley looks so fucking sexy like this. The lean lines of his limbs and back stretch across my thighs, and he tilts his ass upward invitingly so that the perfect curves are on display. 

I run my hands over the soft fuzz of pale hair on his ass cheeks and he shivers, hips flexing and pressing his erection into my thigh. 

“Jesus, Ri, you really want it, don’t you?” I mutter, still not quite believing that we’re about to do this. 

Riley nods. His eyes are cast down to the floor but I can see the flush that’s reached the tips of his ears and the back of his neck. 

I don’t doubt for a minute that he wants this, but I need to hear him say it.

“Tell me, Riley. Tell me exactly what you want from me.”

“I… I want you to spank me.” His voice is barely more than a whisper, but it makes my cock ache, trapped in my underwear. I’m glad I didn’t manage to fasten my jeans, the breathing space of the open fly is very welcome right now.

“How many times?” I ask him.

He shrugs, head hanging down and his body limp. I’ve never seen Riley like this before, so acquiescent. Normally, if anyone’s in control it’s Riley. He’s usually the one giving instructions, telling me how to stroke his dick just right, or how to change the angle when I’m fucking him so that I hit his sweet spot till he comes. But today it’s like a switch has been flipped, and I get it. I get that he wants me to drive for once. 

I take a deep breath. “Okay,” I tell him. “This is how it’s gonna go. This is new, so we’re going to try for ten. But if it’s too much, if you want me to stop… you tell me. You say stop and it’s over for today. Understand?”

He nods.

I put one hand on the small of his back to anchor him--or maybe to anchor myself?--and then I start. 

“One.” My first slap is more gentle than the playful one that I landed on him earlier. I aim for his unmarked ass cheek and he huffs out a breath as my hand makes contact.

“Two.” A little harder this time. My palm makes contact with his other cheek, a little lower than the handprint I left earlier.

I alternate again on three and four. Riley hisses at the fourth but his head stays down and his body stays loose and relaxed so I continue, striking each cheek once more for five and six. Riley grunts on the sixth and moves his hip restlessly in my lap so I pause. 

“Are you okay, baby?” I trust him to be honest with me. 

He turns his head. His eyes are dark and glazed, and his lips are pink and bitten-wet. “Yeah,” he mutters. “I’m just fine. More… please.” He’s a little breathless, his ribs lifting as he pants, and then he shifts again, grinding his cock against my thigh. I can feel how hard he is.

“Four more.” 

I count them down, swapping from side to side and trying to keep the blows consistent. My palm is stinging now and the normally pale skin of his ass is rosy pink. By the time I get to one, Riley’s squirming and whimpering in my lap, rubbing his cock eagerly against the rough denim of my jeans. I place both palms on the cheeks of his ass and feel how hot the skin is. “Was that good, Ri?”

“Fuck, Em. Yeah. It was amazing.”

“Do you need to come?” I’m surprised at his patience. Usually Riley is quick to jerk himself off if he’s close and wanting to come.

“Yes.” The need in his voice makes my own neglected cock jerk, wanting attention. But it can wait. I want to take care of Riley.

“Come up here.” 

I gently pull him up and guide him so he’s sitting in my lap, kneeling astride me in the wide seat of the chair. He loops his arms around my neck and kisses me desperately, crushing his lips against mine and licking into my mouth like he’s trying to climb inside me. I reach for his cock and stroke. He’s wet and sticky and he moans into my mouth as I run my thumb over the sensitive head.

I break away from the kiss, dragging my lips across his cheek to nuzzle at the soft spot behind his ear. He smells so good, soap from the shower with his own scent just breaking through. “Bet you made a mess of my jeans, huh?” I thumb through the wetness at the tip of his cock again, smearing it around.

His lips curve in a small, guilty smile. “Maybe?”

“Wanna mess them up some more?”

He laughs out loud and thrusts his dick into the grip of my fist. “Hell yeah.” Then he twists his fingers into my hair, pulls my head back and kisses me again as I start to jerk him off in earnest.

He doesn’t last long, and when he comes his whole body shudders and he tears his lips away from mine and stifles his cries against my shoulder. I release his cock and start to free mine from my underwear and open fly, but Riley bats my sticky hand away.

“I want to suck you.”

Well I’m not gonna argue with that.

He kneels between my thighs and sets to work. His hot mouth and clever tongue soon have me right on the edge, and as I come I forget myself and tangle my hands in his hair, holding him there as I pulse and spill into his throat.

When I release him he pulls off and tries to glare at me, but a grin is lurking at the corner of his lips. “Did you just get jizz in my hair?”

I smirk. “Maybe?”

 

After a hasty shower, I notice Riley wincing as he towel dries his ass.

“Here, let me.” I take the towel from him and pat him dry gently. His skin is still glowing red and it looks painful. “Go and lie on the bed, Ri.”

He looks at me quizzically. “If you want to go for another round we’re going to be late for dinner as well as missing drinks, and then Rose really will kill us both.”

“Just do it.” 

Rose can wait. I need to make sure my boy’s okay. I grab some lotion from the bathroom shelf and follow him through to the bedroom. He’s lying on his back, still looking confused, but when he sees the lotion in my hand he smiles in understanding and flips over onto his belly.

I smooth it carefully onto his hot, pink skin. The cool lotion warms quickly as I rub it in and Riley hums his appreciation. “Feels nice. Thanks.”

When I’m done, I offer him a hand and pull him up. “Love you.” I kiss him softly on the lips. “Now we’d better hurry.”

I move away and start rifling through the drawers, looking for my second favorite pair of jeans. 

“Em?”

He’s standing naked by the bed when I raise my gaze to look at him again. His cheeks flush slightly but he meets my eyes as he speaks. “Thanks for doing that for me. Not the lotion… the other part.”

My voice is gruff as I answer him. “I’d do anything for you, Ri.” And I mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my writing, you may be interested to know that I have two books due out very soon. They’re both gay romance stories and will be published with Dreamspinner Press. My first book is coming out on Oct 23rd 2013 and is available for pre-order [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/product_info.php?products_id=4272&cPath=55_953).  
> If you’d like to find out more about my original fiction, you can visit my [website](http://www.jaynorthcote.com), follow [@jay_northcote](https://twitter.com/jay_northcote) on twitter, or ‘like’ my [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/jaynorthcotefiction).  
> 


	13. Outtake - the one with the blanket fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett has a bad day, Riley cheers him up in all the best ways.  
> Contains unashamed fluff and schmoop and adorable Riley being adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MssDare and Donnersun for pre-reading and typo checking <3

Today sucks.

I knew I’d fucked up the midterm for my English Lit course, but I still hoped that I’d scrape a pass--apparently not. I went to see Mrs Halliday after class and she was pretty cool about it, but she basically told me what I already knew. I need to work my ass off for the rest of the semester and ace the final if I want to pass the course. 

Even though I don’t have any classes this afternoon, I still have this stupid paper to finish and hand in later today. I’m in such a shitty mood, all I want to do is go home and sulk and I can’t even do that.

I text Riley from the library.

_I failed, life sucks. I hate everything._

He replies immediately.

_Aw baby, I’m sorry. Are you coming home soon?_

_Paper to finish :( 3-4 hours work_

_:( k cu later, text me when you leave_

_will do x_

 

When I finally finish my paper and get it submitted, I text Riley again as I leave the campus to walk home.

_Heading home, back in 15ish_

He just replies with a smiley face and a kiss--which is exactly what I’m hoping to be greeted with when I get through the door. I fucking need it after the day I’ve had. I put my head down, shove my hands in the pockets of my jacket and pick up my pace. I’m so done with today.

 

What I’m actually greeted with is a kiss--of course--and Riley grinning from ear to ear. He bounces on his toes as he slides his hands into my hair and pulls me down so he can reach my lips.

“Hey, baby.” He whispers the words between kisses. “I’m sorry your day was crappy. I’ve got a surprise for you. But first you need to go and get changed into something comfortable--for chilling in.”

“Okay.” I’m intrigued, and a little excited. Riley’s surprises are usually fun. I wonder if he’s got us some new porn. That’s usually guaranteed to put a smile on my face.

He pulls me down the corridor and pushes me in the direction of the bedrooms. “Go. Find sweatpants and then come through to the living room.”

I find my sweatpants in Riley’s room, and I strip out of my jeans and pull them on. I swap my sweater for an old hoodie that belongs to Riley. It’s frayed at the cuffs and bobbly from washing ad it’s a little small for me, but it smells of Riley as I slide it over my head so I don’t care that it’s snug around my shoulders. 

I pad down the hallway in socked feet to find the living room door closed. I pause and tap on the door, not sure whether I’m allowed in yet or not. “Ri?” 

“You can come in,” he calls.

I open the door and pause in the doorway to take in the scene before me. The sofa has been pushed to one side and the dining table has been dragged parallel with the back of it. Between them, Riley’s draped some bedsheets to make a roof, and beneath the tent created by the fabric he’s made a nest of blankets and pillows. He’s even got some LED christmas lights from god-knows-where and had strung them along the back of the sofa to light up the cozy little space.

A grin stretches across my face as warmth unfurls in my belly. “You made a fort.” 

“Yep.” Riley beams at me. “I made you a blanket fort. Blanket forts are the best medicine for a bad day.” He takes my hand and pulls me toward it. “Come in and snuggle.”

“It’s awesome.” I really want to snuggle, but I’m hungry. “But I need to grab a bite to eat first.”

“I’m on it.” He tugs harder, then drops to his knees crawling in ahead of me. Damn his ass looks fine in sweatpants. “I already ordered pizza, it’ll be here soon. Now get in here.”

I follow him in, crawling into the fort and lying on my back beside Riley. “This is really cool.” I turn my head to face him and we smile goofily at each other. “Thank you, baby.”

He wriggles closer and throws an arm over my torso. His breath is warm on my lips as he murmurs. “You’re welcome.” And then he kisses me, slow and soft, and as I slide my hands into his silky hair and kiss him back, suddenly my crappy day seems a whole lot brighter.

The buzz of the doorbell interrupts us and we break apart, flushed and a little breathless from the kiss we’d just lost ourselves in.

“I’ll go, you pick a movie to watch while we eat.” Riley crawls out of the fort and goes to pay the pizza guy. 

I slide carefully out too, and peruse the choice of DVDs that line the shelf next to the TV. I know exactly what I want to watch to cheer me up. I need something sweet, cheesy and unashamedly romantic. The best part of dating Riley is that he never judges me for liking cheesy movies because he likes them just as much as I do. 

By the time he comes back with two pizza boxes and a six pack of beer the credits are already rolling and I’m back in the blanket fort stretched out on a pile of pillows with a blanket pulled over me.

Riley chuckles as he joins me. “You’re so predictable.”

“Dirty Dancing cures all ills.” I grin, and reach for a pizza box. “Pepperoni with extra chicken?”

“Of course.” He passes me a beer. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” I mumble around a mouthful of pizza. Goddamn that’s delicious.

“Yep.” Riley opens the other box and I can see that it’s ham and mushroom, just like always.

We settle down under the blankets and I let the stress of the day slip away from me as I lose myself in cheesy pizza, cheesier romance and the warm reassurance of Riley’s body pressed up against mine. Once we’re done eating, we push the boxes aside and Riley curls up beside me with his head on my chest and his hand splayed flat on my belly. I bring my hand up and lay it on top of his, stroking his skin with my fingertips where it stretches tight over his knuckles.

Everything is warm and safe and perfect and although I love Dirty Dancing, I’ve seen it a million times before. So when I feel my eyelids start to droop I don’t fight it, and I let myself slide into sleep, lulled by the sound of the TV and the solid weight of Riley in my arms.

 

I’m woken by Riley’s hand stroking my belly.

He’s moved his hand lower and pushed up under the hoodie and my T-shirt to find skin. He’s stroking me slowly in tiny, almost imperceptible movements, but it’s just enough to lure me into consciousness. I emerge slowly from sleep, gradually making sense of the touch of Riley’s hand on my belly and the dim canopy above us. His breath is warm on my cheek as I crank my eyes open and turn my head to face him.

“Hey,” I say, still sleepy. “I’m sorry I crashed. Did I miss all the good parts?”

“It’s over.” He smiles and his hand slips a little lower, his fingertips skim down to find the top of my underwear. “But you know what happens anyway.”

“Yeah.” I reach for him and meld our lips together in a kiss, then pull back to murmur, “they live happily ever after.”

He breaks away, and slips his hand into my boxers to curl around my cock as he slides down my body and pushes up my clothes to bite sucking kisses into the soft skin of my stomach. My dick flexes in his hand, already hard as he teases me, licking down the vee of muscle on each side before he finally parts his lips around my cock and draws me into the wet heat of his mouth. 

He sucks me slowly, running his tongue around the head of my dick as I gasp and lift my hips, eager for more. But Riley won’t be rushed. He keeps it lazy, pulling off to lick down my shaft and nuzzle my balls, then licking back up to dip into my slit before sucking on me again. One of his hands is on my balls, stroking and squeezing gently, and the other is clutching my hip. I reach for the hand on my hip and take it, lacing our fingers together and stroking his palm with the pad of my thumb as he finally takes me deep and makes me moan.

“So good, Ri.” My voice is still hoarse from sleep and it cracks as he sucks again. “Don’t stop.” I reach down with my free hand and tug on his hair, encouraging him to keep moving.

He squeezes my fingers with his own as if to reassure me that he’s not going anywhere. He keeps going, bobbing his head as he sucks me down over and over until I’m panting and cursing and completely incapable of keeping still and being patient. He pulls off when he knows I’m close and finishes me off with the tight grip of his fist, forcing the come out of me with perfect pressure and grinning as I shoot, mostly all over my belly but a little on his hoodie. 

“Damn, you look good covered in jizz.” He grins at me as he releases my cock and pushes his sweatpants and briefs down just enough to free his dick. 

“Come here.” I take his hips and guide him, making him shuffle up so he’s straddling my hips, then I reach around and grab his ass in both hands, squeezing and stroking as he jerks himself off over me. “In my mouth.” I pull him closer still, wanting to taste him, knowing he won’t take long.

Riley’s head is pressed up against the roof of our fort, and he looks down at me as his cock slides between my lips. His eyes are huge and dark in the dim light and his lips part as he throws his head back. “Fuck… Em.”

I can’t reply with my mouth full of his dick, so I squeeze his ass cheeks and let my fingers dip into his crack and open my throat as he thrusts. He comes with an incoherent cry, bracing himself against the pillows behind my head as his body jerks uncontrollably and he spills, hot and salty on my tongue.

Afterwards we mop up my jizz with paper napkins from the pizza box and Riley lies back down beside me. I turn on my side and stare at him in the dim light. His eyes glitter where string of lights on the back of the sofa catch them.

“Feeling better?” He asks.

“Feeling awesome.” I grin. “Thank you.”

“Blanket forts make everything better.” His hand curls around the nape of my neck, fingers rubbing over the clipped-short hair there.

I chuckle. “Blow jobs help too.” 

“Well of course.” Riley’s lips curve in a smile. “It’s the perfect combination.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ICYMI the shameless self pimp on the spanking outtake, here it is again!   
> If you enjoy my writing, you may be interested to know that I have two books due out very soon. They’re both gay romance stories and will be published with Dreamspinner Press. My first book is coming out on Oct 23rd 2013 and is available for pre-order [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/product_info.php?products_id=4272&cPath=55_953).  
> If you’d like to find out more about my original fiction, you can visit my [website](http://www.jaynorthcote.com), follow [@jay_northcote](https://twitter.com/jay_northcote) on twitter, or ‘like’ my [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/jaynorthcotefiction).  
> 


End file.
